


自由裁量

by papesse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship of Convenience, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: Finch和Reese不得不隐匿在假身份的掩护中躲避Samaritan的威胁。Whistler教授和Riley警探试着将他们的生活糅合到一起。这个故事是对于第三季和第四季中空白部分的想象





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3011597) by [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO). 



> 随缘居地址已经更改为如下：  
> http://www.mtslash.me/thread-213187-1-1.html

第1章

图书馆已经不再安全了，Harold，我们走。

 

John抓着他的武器包，Harold飞快地清除电脑里的所有资料，系统全部停止运行，自动销毁密码。新开局的游戏被摆上了桌，性命攸关，生死存亡，如今比分：Samaritan牢牢地抢占先机，开局既得1分，John和Harold这头握在手中的，却是个触目惊心的0。

Harold跟着John在黑暗的楼梯拾级而下，走出图书馆的安全出口来到大街上，在清醒地经历过和Grace的桥上换人，被Greer软禁，审判，那场触目惊心的大爆炸和枪战之后，Harold似乎要被外头的日光灼伤了双眼，他的肩膀因枪伤而疼痛，肌肉不住地抽搐着，只能紧紧抓着Bear的皮带，好似现在是Bear在拖着他离开图书馆往前走似的。

巡逻警车突然爆出的嘶鸣声好像不详海妖的嗓音，在街道那头闪烁着那红蓝相间的灯光。John停下了脚步，他行李包的背带落在大腿这儿，Harold也僵在了人行道上看着警车呼啸着呜呜开过他们所在的那个十字路口。

John扫视了一下你来我往的人流，微微附身，压低的嗓音抵着Harold耳边说话，打断了他所听到的自己持续心跳的重击。“活下去，我会来找你。”

Harold看着John宽阔的肩膀，看着他挪动步伐转眼消失在这城市的茫茫人海中，不知道自己应该何去何从。

肩膀上传来针扎一般的疼痛几乎颤栗了他的皮肤，甚至动弹不了，甚至让你个人难以呼吸。

Harold站在人流中，直到惊骇和吗啡几乎褪完才意识到来来往往人群的冷漠与无动于衷。John走了。他身边的Bear心神不宁亦步亦趋地跟着，发出动物特有的低声呜咽，靠着他的身体贴得更紧了。

他叫了一部出租车，从口袋里拿出现金和假身份证，指示着司机开往他那张驾照上填写的地址。Harold回头去看，越来越多的警车咆哮着驶过身后的川流不息的路口，图书馆，毫无疑问，如今已经全然暴露了。

他从窗口收回视线沉着身体靠回椅背上。Harold承认自己实在太过惦记从前，毕竟像这样的场所是可以重建的，所有的那些书都是能买回来，Nathan的图书馆可以……

思及至此，一股伤心欲绝更浓重的排山倒海而来。Nathan,死了。Grace，他向她求婚，为她带上戒指，那双手慢慢也从酸楚的记忆长河中不在属于自己，John把她最后送走了。

车辆缓慢驶过曼哈顿，过了大桥，停在个三层高无电梯公寓门口，像是开启了一种新的生活。

整个公寓楼看上似乎布满了尘埃弃用已久，但既然Machine把这儿当成是暂时的避难所，那么表示这里依然是住着人的。Harold进了房间，锁上了前门的链条，门锁，挂拴和门闩。

他脱下自己戴帽子和大衣挂在一旁，看着Bear小心谨慎嗅着周围的味道，内心渴望着回归他原来的生活。

公寓里头寥寥放置着几件家具，从前门望过去分割出了几个小小的空间格局，分别是起居室，过道厨房。这儿就是他的新开始了。

冰箱很干净，但是空空如也。冰箱旁边是水槽，碗柜下方就是电炉，那是一个狭小，拉开式的双门橱柜，可能有人就在这几天里放进去了一点干粮。另一半是半打的罐头狗粮，两个看上去就很重的塑料碗，以及一人份的餐具。

他先安置好Bear，拖着脚走到起居室，现在也许需要吃点什么，最好别去想太多。起居室有个小走廊，另外一头是暗着的卧室。他让卧室门就这么大敞着，走过去坐在似乎是有些下陷的床垫上。

即便是锁住了房门也挡不住Decima的特工，如果他听到那种昭示着不详的警告：比如楼梯上踩出的一连串沉重脚步声，那熟悉的敲打门锁的声响，他还是有足够的时间利用着层层的笔直的房间格局来给自己争取点时间，也许能够挤过狭小的厨房，穿过起居室，躲到卧室里，爬到外头的逃生梯上去，然后——然后干嘛呢？

他不得不假设Root和Shaw小姐两个人都已经双双安全了，John一定没事的。Harold脱掉他的鞋子，就这么合衣躺在表面粗糙的毯子上，十分明确自己已经把所有能够追踪Machine的痕迹全部清除了，它现在已经全然的自由了，Harold只希望在这种时刻，它能在同Samaritan的抗争中保护好自己。

就这样，他躺在一张陌生的床上，脑海里萦绕着自己新生活到底应该何去何从。原本预想里的j警察整晚都没有破门而入，他带着对于明天，以及明天之后的明天的期望渐渐进入了梦乡。

接下来的三天里Harold的活动范围被限制得很小，不得不在这样一个破旧的小公寓里头为自己的枪伤清洁伤口，重新包扎，要不然就到下头那些已经转为棕黄色的草地小径散散步，那条小路通往一个公园。当所有的抗生素和罐头食品用完之后，他才不得不冒险去接触看上去已经截然不同的世界。

他从衣柜里拿出一件皱巴巴的套头衫和土黄色的卡其裤，带着Bear外出熟悉周遭的情况。摄像头始终笼罩在人行道和这充满蓝领阶层风格的社区里，然而在每个转角，他都觉得隐藏着暗含的危险。

Harold的第一个目的地是5个街区之外的公立诊所，接待处的护士带着怀疑的眼神附身看了看Bear，“他是我的救护犬。”Harold很快的说了一句，某种意义上来说这不得算是谎言。轻微点点头之后护士的脸色柔和了下来，招呼着他去下一个柜面。

Harold非常顺从地走了过去，逐渐融入了他的新身份，在护士的一问一答中完善了自己的情况。最终，她给了他一个笔记板，示意他到那头的椅子上填写自己的病例信息，等着叫号。

接待室墙上的医疗宣传海报已经褪了颜色，放置的阅读杂志也过期了很久的。Bear趴在Harold的脚边，一人一狗都十分安静地等待着。两个小时之后，医生终于喊了他。

“出了什么事，哦……”年轻的医生看了一眼信息卡。“Whistler先生，今天哪里不舒服？”

“唔……这事说起来真的十分尴尬。”Harold结结巴巴地说，“最近几天我……呃……我在

小便的时候有灼烧感。”他吐出这些词汇的时候眼睛只能盯着医生的肩膀，比了比自己的下腹部和两边侧腰的地方。之后又根据医生的问题，回答了一些关于尿量，气味，颜色的问题。

“啊，”医生点点头，草草记下笔记。很快他就把笔记板放到一边然后拿起了处方本。“坏消息是你的症状听起来似乎像是尿路感染，好消息是我们可以用一些广泛安全的抗生素来治好它。”

“真的吗？”

医生带着安慰地笑笑，然后划了几项处方药出来。“我只需要你去做几个检测来排除前列腺或者其他免疫系统的问题。”

“哦，当然可以。”Harold说，从医生的手里接过处方。

值得欣慰的是他先发制人地说自己发炎了，Harold和Bear走了很长的路，先去药店买头孢唑啉，闪存盘，以及更多的纱布。之后又去了街口的杂货铺补完了自己想要的货物。

他突然想吃米饭配猪肉罐头了，但是显然公寓里没有微波炉。食物在这个时候总是最好的，也许能用炉子弄熟沥干的意大利面，罐头汤，一把洋葱，一些卷芯莴苣两根胡萝卜，一包速冻鸡腿肉，一些洋葱粉，一条黑面包以及一包切片火腿。

晚餐看上去是十分丰盛，之后他带着Baer到那条小径上溜了两圈。他已经很累了，把自己捯饬干净重新包扎了自己的伤口，放松下紧绷的神经，睡了过去。

第二天Harold和Bear抄小道穿过了那个脏兮兮的公园继续他们的探索之旅，他们发觉了后头蒙尘的小书店，旁边是一家干洗铺。再之后是一个移动电话贩售小店，以及一个日结息的小额贷款交易店。街道尽头的转角是宠物店，放置着一些蜥蜴和蛇以及其他顾客特别定制的宠物，Bear那些价格不菲的狗粮也能在这儿买到。

新生活的一点一滴的建立来，让Harold意识到自己究竟有多孤单，他的确天性就是个注重隐私的人，但这并不表示他享受过得像个大隐隐于市的人。他想念John在身边时候相对看上去很舒适自由的生活，甚至也怀念起了Shaw,Fusco警探和Root。他现在的那个小公寓看上去太安静了，几乎让他难以忍受，他也是如此思念Machine。

Harold渴望得到那些他挂心的人的消息，邮局每天派发的报纸上的信息实在是泛泛而谈，在新闻头条上刊登着大量反对国家阴谋团体的瓦解，Collier和时刻警惕组织成功地变成了替罪羔羊的最好代名词。

Harold Whistler买不起特供的狗粮给Bear了，他那小小的现金储备正在一点一滴的花完，下个月的房租就要交了，迫在眉睫，不然三天之后这个大楼可能就要迎来他的新租客了。他曾经在这座城市里有数不清的安全屋和暂住地点，然而自从Samaritan把他变成了一个亡命之徒之后，那些房子就必然再也不能有半点联系了。

Harold大半生其实都在逃亡中度过，他本性就是如此，离群索居，目无定所。为了生存，他混入人群，为了逃避，他需要找到新的收入来源。公寓的10个街口之外他发觉个当铺，当场付现老板也不多嘴。逃走的时候他带着自己的笔记本，一些电脑零件，工具，和一个重新开始的念头。

回到安全的屋子里，他解开Bear的皮绳把电脑放在一边。“我保证，明天我们回去一个更宽敞的公园让你跑跑。”他说，揉揉Bear的耳朵，“想先吃点什么吗？”

Bear的耳朵一下子就竖了起来，Harold笑着走进厨房。到目前为止，他们走过了街区向北方向的一篇。明天，他们要去往南边。

“我知道你不喜欢吃这个，但是我们都得做点让步。”Harold把一罐湿湿的狗粮从碗橱里拿出来，给自己拿了一罐速食汤。“你常吃的那种会很快就买来的，这个还算美味吧？”

Bear的尾巴在空气摇晃，看着Harold把食物倒在自己的狗盆里头。

“我也得给自己准备点东西吃了。”Harold说把狗盆放下。“也许我们能发现几个小餐馆，至少能够先看看那儿的菜单，评断伙食是不是还行。”

Bear没有回答，当然它从不会回答任何问题，公寓依然显得如此安静。这种安静是如此强烈，让Harold想起了不久之前John离开的那段时候，Machine为他们从中做了和解，然后又把John带了回来。

Harold打开了他的汤，在炉子上加热。又用深平底锅盛了水烧开，在等水开的时候给自己做了个火腿三明治。就这么靠着厨房狭长的柜子，和Bear吃着自己的晚餐。

等到他洗干净碗碟给自己泡了壶茶，Harold和Bear在起居室坐下搬出了他的电脑，他坐在沙发上Bear就趴在他的脚边，耳朵随着他敲打键盘的响声而时不时转来转去。

这台笔记本算得上是进入Machine后门的最标准配置，略微加以调试马上就能使用起来。他链入了一个没有加密的无线信号里，下载了一个Linux文件包和其他所重建他的工作必要的一切。三杯茶之后，Bear已经睡着了，他嫁接起了原始OS信号，链入了IFT，破解安全网大概需要1-2天的时间，好在Harold有的是时间，而工作也是能把他从这令人窒息的安静下解救出来的方法。

他凭着记忆打出一行行代码，想到John可能就在某处，他内心深处是如此的期望着的。然后分心了一下。想到他临别时的话语听上去就好像某种誓言，如果他能让自己活下去，那么John终究会过来找他的。John已经这么承诺过后好几次了，从不食言。

前些日子无端端的空虚这些日子已经消弭的差不多了，Harold可以用清新的头脑来分析问题，假若他要保证他的搭档和那些成员安全无虞，那么最好什么事都自己来，别告诉他们。他不希望John找到自己。这场战役危机四伏了，自己以及他所建的Machine是Samaritan首要追逐的目标，他们本身都太危险。

他看了一眼摊放在沙发和咖啡桌上的那些工具和设备，看上去似乎毫无用处。他还要这些信息干什么呢？他没有执行人，也没有财力了，断了所有资源，原本他解救号码，然而这些似乎也可以被切断了。整个行动都已经失败，但是至少现在，在某处，他相信John还活着，Grace也活着，Shaw, Root以及Fusco警探都安安全全的活着。

他必须确认这一点。

Harold整完彻夜不眠地工作，Bear睡在他脚边的地板上，当太阳升起的时候他去冲了个澡，换了身衣服然后牵着Bear出去，履行自己昨天说的诺言，在一晚上都没睡的情况下，街区另外一边的世界看上去也像是如此的不真实，干净整洁的街道，高档的零售商店街，专卖酒和芝士的店就开在花店旁边。更过去一点是他曾经想过的餐馆，在日光下霓虹灯闪烁的并不明显，但是餐馆里依然坐满了早晨忙碌的上班族。Harold走了进去，拿起了菜单。

这个街道上的摄像头数量要多得多，路上的那些是市政工程安装的，还有那些私人住宅门口，以及店铺和大厦入口的摄像头，而人们似乎完全意识不到这些东西的存在。

Bear显然也不会意识到，他们最终还是去了公园，Harold微笑着看着Bear冲向其他狗一起狂奔嬉闹，太好了，至少Bear并不孤独。

他略微打了个盹，之后回到了公寓，在昨晚工作一宿之后电脑上的进展良好，很快就能突破安全端口连上线了。Harold用了些时间煮了新茶，把昨天留下来的那点汤吃完，然后继续工作。

他不得不用这种不安全的无线网络，不过链接的时候依然给自己建立了一个新的代理好隐匿自己的行为以及真实地址。这台笔记本并不如以前他在图书馆的那台那么威力强大但是至少在一些调试之后他链接上了曾经放在Fusco桌子上的那个小小的摄像头。警探现在显然不在自己的做上，不过各种迹象都表明他之前刚刚就坐在这儿，并且很快就会回来。

他又试着链入了另外一个记忆中的IP地址，一个新的摄像头窗口传了过来，上头是一个漂亮的，广阔的，砖建造的广场，中央是一尊雕塑漂亮的喷泉，胖胖的鸽子和游客到处都是。Harold调整了界面倾身靠近屏幕。Grace Ellsworth的公寓就在这个广场边上。她经常会拿着她的画板和颜料走出来，像素十分模糊，分辨率很低，Harold搜寻着那头熟悉的红发，扫过了整个能摄入的场景没能找到，他停了下来，打算稍后在看。

Harold在脑海里搜索了一下，Fusco的名字排列在最前头，他花了点时间设身处地地思考自己如果是Machine的会如何安置John，Shaw，或者Root，他目前还没有办法入侵NYPD的内部系统，但是他很明白如果Machine会把他们分插到这个城市的各处角落，如果想要他们在Samaritan的眼皮下存活，那么最好的办法就是让他们活在自己熟悉的环境里。

这也是他始终无法为Grace营造的。

Harold的手指栖息在键盘上，为了保护她而送她离开。他让Harold Martin死了，留她孤身一人。Harold双手颤抖着关闭了意大利的那个摄像头链接。让她孤身一人还远远不够，Samaritan最终还是找到了他，Greer也绑架了过她，Greer还曾经绑架过自己，直到John赶来救了他。

相比较于Grace，Harold觉得自己反而对John更加毫无保留。他无法想象自己在经历过这一切之后还怎么能够和Grace在一起，他想象自己和John的共同生活。在经过那么复杂的，难以言说的工作关系之后，他已经把John当成了一个朋友。或者偶尔有时候他还得承认自己会想得更深一点，但是他也明白，他和John跨越友情的感情，本身就是他的一种不负责任的幻想而已。

Harold把这些不适宜的想法推开，然后继续工作。他输入了几行代码，很快地就进入了黑客网站获取信息。现在Samaritan已经在这个城市中深深扎根了，看上去自己已经无法力挽狂澜。就目前看来，最后的防御措施就是他，必须好好地，融入Harold Whistler这个身份中藏匿起来。

Machine已经迅速地配置出了一个看上去十分可靠的掩饰身份，一个研究经济数学领域的教授，在那一列表的教职工名单里，Whistler的数字信息是不存在的。根据Root曾经在Samaritan后台的软件放下的黑客程序看来，Harold相信这个应该就是他的新身份了。

又过了几天，Harold Whistler教授的教室资格就已经寄到了。没有回邮地址。在资格证书里头还有Whistler教授的学历文件，里头还有几个密封起来的独立信封，打开之后是出任授课教授的邀请函。

Harold很仔细地看了一遍这些文件。大学坐地铁过去大约20分钟。一份正式工作能够让他积累贷款信用以及源源不断的经济收入。他还能好好打扮一下。第二天早上，他把Bear留在家里，做地铁去买套西装。

他为生存做了许多妥协，放弃了John，Sameen，Root和整个图书馆。周一早晨他站在镜子前检视着自己那身现成而非定制的棕色西装的时候，他实在是有点生气自己没了整个衣柜的行头。当然这其实没什么，更重要的事情是他的朋友都还好好的。假设他们能够安安稳稳不要惹出什么事来的话，都能躲过Samaritan的爪牙，他们只要好好活着就行了。只要能活下去，最终有一天，他们能够重新聚在一起的。

那样就太好了。

这看起来要比穿着两件毫不配套的衣服要好多了，他的手指在颈窝这儿打着领带的活结，聚酯材料做的领带简直就是个灾难。他调整了一下西装的翻领叹了一口气，领带还是歪歪扭扭的，便宜的布料始终不能挺括。Harold放弃了扯动，转身去拿他的包。

“Bear，过来。”他呼唤着，Bear从沙发上一跃而起跳了过来。“我敢说开学第一天你要比我还兴奋。”Harold若有所思地关上了房间的门。

假如再有什么兴奋之感，也在一天结束之后消弭殆尽，Bear和Harold离开地铁回到公寓，今天一天Whistler教授和他的工作圈几乎是从校园的这个办公室走到那个办公室，填完完税报表，填完保险表格，听完他的指导教学研讨会，签署大学道德规范章程，学院指导手册，最后，分到了他自己的办公室。在漫长的IFT的掩护省份中，从来没有一天会像在学院里的官僚作风那么让人精疲力竭。

今天能够和Bear一起搭乘地铁简直足以值得庆祝，应该来点比茶什么更加给力的饮品，他摆正了一下自己的包，牵着Bear朝着公寓的另外一头走去。

脑海里依然回放着今天发生的一切，Bear却突然停了下来，然后扭过身体就往后跑。“哦！Bear，快点，你要去哪儿，会走丢的！干什么……”

“乖孩子。”一个熟悉的声音从他身后响起。“比利时马里努阿？”

Harold僵住了，一声低低抵喘息溢出他的喉咙。Bear扯紧了皮绳，强迫Harold转过来面对那个声音的主人，发出大声呜呜呜的哽咽。直到那个高大的男人蹲下来让它放开舒服高高兴兴的尽情打着亲热的招呼。

“Bear，坐下!”Haorld命令道，迅速仔细地检查了一边Bear的狗绳有没有勒到它。“我很抱歉。他平时不会那么兴奋。”

“没关系。”那个男人站了起来，把自己的裤子轻轻地拍干净。“我以前也养过一条狗。”


	2. Chapter 2

Harold站在原地，不敢置信地眨眼。“你还好吗？”

“再好不过了。”男人说，伸出了手。“John Riley，你叫什么？”

Harold抿了抿嘴，John是怎么找到他的？他看了一眼那打开的掌心又把视线转回他的脸上。这事本不应该发生的，但就这么发生了。这声音，这模样，这张脸，一如他所希望，而且并不是什么幻觉。John依然兑现了自己拿看上去似乎是不可能的承诺，如此的轻而易举，他把Bear的狗绳接了过去。

“继续往前走。”Harold说，他们如今正处于无所不在的监控中，他走到John身边继续走着，目前的境况显而易见，Harold思考着，为什么John要冒着如此大的风险追踪他呢？

John引导着他们俩沿着人行道散步，对Harold那出奇的安静视而不见。“这儿真是个不错的地方，又漂亮又安静。”他说，在Bear嗅着路边消防桩的时候停了一会儿。“离地铁站也近，还有各种配套设施，如果需要的话还有很多地方能够掩藏踪迹。”

“John，我们不能这样。”Harold在他们最终走到那干净整洁的公园石子路上的时候说，“我们背负着很多人的期望。。”

John的脚步慢了下来，最后停住不动。“我懂，上周我都在奔忙个不停，”他拽了拽大衣的下摆露出了那个别在腰间的光洁的金属徽章。“刚刚安定下来，这就是我的新身份了。”他指了指他们后头的那个漂亮的大楼。然后又摸了摸Bear的头，但是视线始终没离开过Harold，“也许我平时也能看到你们俩。”

Harold低下头，“警探，我并不觉得……并不觉得这是个好主意。”

“为什么不？”

“当然不，我们最好保持距离。”

“为什么？”

“John，为什么……”

“Harold，”John举步往前，“我告诉过你的，我会找到你，并且从没指望这事会那么简单。”他不确定地笑了笑，“但是我的确又找到了你，为什么你会在这个社区里出现？你住在附近吗？”

“这个掩护身份仅仅只是让我们到目前为止还能活着。我们不能暴露自己。”

“你住在附近吗？你的名字？”

“你还好么，有没有听我说话？”

“我很好，”John斜睨了他一眼手搁在了他的肩膀上。“你呢？”

“我也很好。”Harold柔声说，享受着John的手掌带来的温暖感觉。“我们不能在这儿交谈。”

“我知道。”John的手指轻轻地揉着Harold的大衣。“你要过来看看我住的地方吗？”

“当然不。”

“那你现在住哪儿？”

“这一点都不重要，我们这样是不能被摄像头拍到的，John。”

“当然不会像这样，当然不。”John温柔地回答，又走了几步，贴近了Harold。“但是我们这些日子以来忙于奔命，却又在这种一览无遗的地方隐匿，倘若Greer——”

“John！”

John顿了顿，收紧了下巴。他收回手慢慢地点头。“你不必如此紧张。”他边说边递过Bear的狗绳。

“必须这样，你知道另外一头的人几乎巴不得我们被抓起来，我很乐意见到你和我们的同伴都安然无恙。”

“那么你自己呢？”John的声音压低说。

Harold已经让自己享受到了John那短暂的抚触。“自己保重，警探，时刻保持安全。”他说完拽紧了皮绳牵着Bear离开，低着头，也没有回头。

回家之后他清理了自己的伤口，然而身上似乎还留有John手掌触碰的温度。

 

第二次遇见John Riley警探是在一个礼拜之后了，在街边的杂货铺咖啡色的过道上。Harold已经花了一天时间在校园里参加新进职员的安全讲座，现在正在看看怎么给自己解决一顿简单的晚餐，晚上能花点时间看看出现什么新消息没有。当他看到John正在放着梳打饼干的货架前时候，这种偶遇让他觉得如释重负，他都不知道这种感觉从何而来，

“意大利面？”John走到Harold身边问道，随便地从他的购物篮里拿东西看看。“番茄酱成品和大蒜粉。”他把那些塑料包放回篮子里然后跟着Harold。“你只漏买了最美妙的一件东西，最好再加上点芝士。”

“你知道厨艺并非我所长。”Harold边低声说边把一罐起了皱的绿茶纸盒放回架子上。“但是做出来的晚饭也还是能吃，只不过上面没有芝士罢了。”

“狗呢？”

Harold看了眼过道，“在家里。”

John靠着架子拨弄了一下篮子里的茶盒，为坏掉的包装而皱了皱眉毛。“家在哪儿？”

“我住的地方。”Harold挪了挪拿走John手里的盒子。“我得在它等得心急之前回去。”

“所以，应该就在附近咯？你都在这儿买东西了。”John靠着一排放着运动型饮料的架子，还拿了瓶放进Harold的篮子里。“你懂得，只要加那么点点作料你的意大利面晚餐会比‘可以吃’要容易下咽的得多。”

“你不打算说吗？”

John离开架子随着Harold的后退而上前，几大步就把小个子男人圈在了狭窄的货架通道中。“为什么不让我给你做饭？我晚上不值班，很想再见见你的狗，当然还有你。”他微微附身，近得Harold几乎能够感到那长长的睫毛就在他的太阳穴旁边刷过。“你叫什么名字？”

Harold停在果汁货架前，把提篮抓着提到胸口挡开他。他瞥了一眼在肉类柜台钱的那个安全摄像头，转回头面对着步步逼近的Riley警探。“你是不是疯了！我们不能就这样碰头，根本一点都不安全。”

John面容平静地抬眼看了看摄像头，又重新看着Harold，往前一步，Harold不得后退一步发觉自己被夹在了John和Capri酒当中。

“隐藏身份没有暴露，Harold，我们在外头在街上公开碰面不会影响什么，你走进这家店的之后我已经跟了你有20分钟了，我们还活得好好的呢。”John的鼻子抵在Harold脖颈边，带来温温热热的感觉。John依在架子边上。“你知道我住的大楼在哪儿，我的名字就在大门入口处的通话机旁边标着。”他就这么直言不讳，打破了这种亲密的气氛。“今晚过来和我一起吃饭吗？”

“不”

“说好”

“不行，John。”

“行的，只要说好就行了，Harold。”颧骨高高的脸上露出一抹强迫性的微笑。“我总是避免值夜，一个人的时候感觉并不怎么好。”

在刺眼的日光灯下John的脸上看上去像是一副灰白的素描画，他的长风衣空荡荡的，看上去这几个礼拜瘦了很多。“我不会拿你冒险，John，求你，回家吧。”

John往后退了一步，嘴角塌了下来，“所以你是在试图保护我的安全?你觉得这和我一个人被Samaritan被抓有什么区别吗？”

“求你了。”Harold轻轻地说，从饮料架子上直起身来，扯了扯自己的外套。在掩藏身份之下他的测试最好秘密进行，John的公寓就在一个街口远的地方，是平时遛Bear的常规路线，也是他公寓到125#大街车站的必经之路，在他公寓，药店，杂货店以及咖啡店书店的中间。John搬到这儿来已经三周，几乎每天都和他一样走在同一条街上，活动范围重叠着。

Machine本不应该做出如此显而易见的安排，他们存活的唯一方法就是隐匿在人群中。假如John还意识不到这一点的话，Harold必须时刻提醒他，他们如今的假身份是有多重要。

“所以你答应了？”John盯着Harold的脸，年长的那位知道自己背叛了内心所想。

“好吧。”

John低下头想藏起嘴角越扩越大的笑容，他拿过Harold的篮子，看着他从口袋里掏出钱包的举措然后摇了摇头。“我付账就好了，给我一个小时做点准备?”

“我回去喂Bear。”

“它也喜欢吃意大利面的。”

“John!”

“我可从没有给过他吃意大利面啊，是Lional，尽管……”

“我给他买点狗粮回去，然后过会儿来找你。”


	3. Chapter 3

离开了店铺之后又过了一个小时多一点，Harold和Bear站在John住所的大楼前，他还是穿着今天去上班的衣服，只在外头加了一件大衣。西装，裤子以及袖子这里已经起了皱褶，不太像他平时的作风了。Harold想着自己是不是应该换一件更加体面的行头，但思及这只是个晚餐，还是个自己本不太情愿赴约的晚餐，就作罢了。他对着楼下装着安全锁的大门玻璃理了理衣服。这晚餐要和John一同吃。

这听上去从头到尾都愚蠢的要命，当然了，Harold和所有人一样明白这个看上去遥遥无期的游戏应该怎么博弈下去。近期的报纸上已经不再花费笔墨来写国家对抗恐怖组织的事件了。这几周以来，自从“邮政局大屠杀”——他们是这么起的名字——之后，已经有数百名“时刻警惕”的犯罪分子被警方和军队缉捕捉拿。纽约，洛杉矶，芝加哥，沃斯堡市，纳什维尔，火奴鲁鲁，Samaritan的影响力日益壮大直至遍布整个美国。也许他其实绕过了Root放进去的那个小装置，只不过就是想要给他们一种虚假的平静。现在是晚上，街上很安静，但是Greer的特工们可能在任何一处潜伏，即便是他和John不再一起的时候，而如今经过了这么多时间的奔波，谢天谢地他们还活着。

他把手里抱着的酒瓶换到了右手，看着门铃旁边安置好的姓名条——J.Riley 407。Bear嗅着门框，抬高了一条腿扒拉着Harold的裤子，它是如此渴望再见到John，就如同他自己一样。

“好吧。”Harold带着点埋怨地轻轻自言自言，然后摁下门铃，过了一会儿，防盗门就开了。

John住的大楼要比他自己那个看上去好得多，灯光明亮，大厅宽敞。Harold绕开了楼梯按照电梯的指示牌走到了门厅后头。现在再退缩也来不及了，他的手揉着褐色的牛皮纸袋，伸手摁了楼层按钮。当电梯门开打开时，John已经站在外头的走廊上，他腰间正围着一条蓝色的围裙。

“你来了。”他的手圈住Harold的手臂。“我本来想下去接你但酱料刚放完。”

“听上去理由充分。”Harold移开原本看着John的视线，“也许我们不应该再这儿浪费时间？”

“当然，这边。”John的手滑到Harold背上，扶着走向他开着门的公寓。

“噢，闻起来真棒。”Harold一踏入房间就深吸一口气，闻到一股大蒜和罗勒的香气。“我还真不知道你擅长这个。”

“这么来说我在你面前依然还有点自己的小秘密？”John关上门问道。

Harold挑起眉，关于这点，John应该再清楚不过了。

“过来，让我帮你拿大衣，可以把Bear松开了，我这儿可没有珍贵的出版署到处堆着，你带手机了么？”

“你还嫌我们这样不够危险吗？当然没带。”Harold边说边解开Bear的皮绳。

John点点头，把Harold的大衣挂在衣架钩子上，就在自己的衣服旁边，转过身看着他，“我很高兴你能来。”

“我也很高兴看到你，现在可以说了：看来你把我购物清单上的货物物尽其用，做得比我好多了。”

John皱起眉毛，抿了抿嘴，扯起一个不像是笑容的笑容。“如果食物能帮你好过点，那么就用吃的来排解一下。来，进来吧，随便坐。”

John的公寓，总体来说要比Harold的大得多。硬木地板上覆盖着厚厚的地毯，起居室的窗户又大又高。沉重的窗帘被束在一边，整个开放式的厨房里还有一张桌子配着四把椅子。Harold估算着这个公寓的建筑面积，以及相应的租金。

“你一个人住？”Harold问，跟着John走进了香味弥漫的源头。

“就我所知我是一个人住，如果你感兴趣的话，那儿有个客卧。”

“我只是问问。”Harold紧张地说。

“我猜想你的Machine觉得给我一个宽敞的地方可以让我不要发疯，”John回到料理台旁边开玩笑地说，“我也猜测他知道你比较偏爱小一点的地方。”

“根据每个人的需要制定计划。”Harold轻轻地说，站在炉火旁边帮忙。

炉子上锅子里的水噗噜噗噜滚得正开，另外一个加着盖子的则冒出阵阵蒸汽。Harold走开了一点，看着John在厨房里忙碌的英姿，他在锅子里撒了少许盐之后又迅速倒了一点橄榄油。当他们混在一起之后他单手到橱柜里打开了一盒意大利面，又从各种器皿里拿起一个有滤槽的夹子，很快，他把长长的面条倒入水中，然后慢慢搅拌起来。 “晚饭很快就好，你能不能来帮我装盘？”John边说边揭开第二锅子的盖子，略微搅了搅香味四溢的酱汁。

 

“要我怎么做？”Harold问道，解着袖口的扣子把袖管卷上去。

“叫Bear起来，然后倒上酒，他的狗盆在橱柜里，杯子也在那。”John回答。

Harold带着极大的满足感看着特工弯下腰来打开烤箱拿出了烤的松脆的蒜香面包。“你现在看上去比我最后看到你的时候显得居家多了，看来你把自己调整的很不错。”Harold说，转身离开炉子边去拿碟盘和玻璃酒杯。

“做菜能打发时间。”

“我以为你的新身份是个警探已经足够让你忙得了？”

“我隶属于缉毒队，总是忙着抓瘾君子和收尸。”John喃喃自语道，他从热水锅里夹出一根面条来试试软硬。“这并不是我很喜欢做的事情。”

Harold走到另外一边拆封一包新狗粮。“但是你的专长得以专用了，难道不是吗？”他边问边把狗盆倒满。

“并没有，显然我的专长是救人性命而不是站在那边在一切发生之后收拾残局。”

Harold垂着头，他听出了John声音里那一丝苦涩的味道，专注地在盛放餐具的抽屉里找开瓶器，然后换了话题。“你有看最近的新闻么？”

“很难不注意到。”John把意大利面条的锅子端起来沥干里头的水分。“谁会知道纽约原来有这么多恐怖组织势力呢？好像我们随便走过路过就能和他们打过照面似的。”

“我假定Samaritan依然在进行它的大清洗。”

John背对着Harold没转过来，从碗橱里拿出了两个大盘子，放在桌子上的有意发出叮叮当当的响声。“你有任何关于Machine的消息吗？”

“没有。”

“也没有Root和Shaw的消息？”他边问边把意大利面放在盘子里。

“没有”Harold看着John低头忙碌。

John端着两盆意大利面拿到炉子旁边，把肉酱淋在上头。“你呢？肩膀上的伤，现在恢复得还好吗？”

“没什么大碍，Bear和我就在街道另外一头住着，这可真是奇怪的巧合。”

“这不是什么巧合，Harold，你的Machine希望我们早点找到彼此。”John把意大利面放在各自的面前。“它正在策划什么。”

“它未来的计划必然会把我排除在外。”Harold拉开椅子。“就像我之前说的那样，Machine的程序如果一旦超越我给定的界限会让我觉得非常不舒服。”

“我们都不知道它想要让我们杀了McCourt。”John说，拿着一盆沙拉和金黄的蒜香面包回到桌边。

“你也听到过Groves女士这样说过，假如说Machine有什么目的唯一能够知道的人也就只有她了。”

“Harold——”

“不用说了，John。”Harold挫败地摇摇头。“我今晚来见你是以朋友的身份，而不是一个——同事。我已经想好了，我不会在回到那种角色里去，这么说起来好像还能回去似的。”

John解开围裙，拉开Harold对面的椅子。“我很抱歉，并不是想给你施加什么压力。”

John应该就是这个意思，Harold说，他不是那种会欲言又止的人。话题到此告一段落。是啊，现在John已经回到了他身边了，代价是作为一个普通朋友共进晚餐，而不是一个同伴，使得他们周围的气氛沉闷了起来。

“和闻起来一样好吗？”John最终问道，他的声音打断了Harold阴郁的思绪又重新把他拉回了这舒适的厨房里，Bear正靠着John的脚边坐着。

“更美味。”

“我还有鸡肉炖花生的咖喱食谱，想找个机会做了给你试试，也许下一次？”

“听上去很好，看上去我过去真的太依赖外卖食物了，我得诚实地坦白这一点，我的厨艺真的十分糟糕。而这个。”Harold用叉子比了一下桌子上的食物，“真的十分好吃，谢谢。”

“顺便说一下你还没告诉我你的名字。”John的叉子快速地转动着盘子里的意大利面绕起来。“是Sparrow（麻雀）？还是Kite（鹞）？”

“Whisler（鹟），Harold Whistler教授”

“Whistler。”John重复了一遍。

“是一种澳大利亚鸣禽”

“听上去很具异域风情。”

Harold扬起一抹调皮的笑容。“嗯，它也有另外一种俚语的含义，很古老的俚语了，用来形容电话飞客(Phone Phreak)*。”

John歪了歪头。“听上去会比鸣禽更有趣一点，你曾经用过蓝盒子*（一种打堡式电话的小仪器）来黑电话还是说你天生就有绝对音感？”

“哦，上帝，不是。”Harold抗议道，和John解释了一下用传统的老实设备通过拨号的轮转音来调试系统的识别。“我曾经给自己做过这么一个堡式电话，能够通过特定的声音来欺骗电话公司的免费拨号，但是我做那事的时候……”Harold淘气地挑起眉毛。

“还很年轻。”John轻笑了起来。

Harold给自己重新倒满酒。“过去的世界和如今全然不同。”他说，“什么东西在那时看起来都特别新鲜。”

“唔，Whistler教授，新名字，新工作，是不是就和你以前差不多？”

“我以前有做过教授吗？”Harold回嘴道，在John的酒杯里倒空了酒瓶。“换身份也就一两次吧，过段时间之后也就没什么新鲜感了。”

“就目前看来你似乎相当胜任。”

“难道我们还有别的选择吗？”

John把盘子放在一边拿起了酒杯，“我总是偏爱在这样的情况作出自己的选择。”

“什么意思？”

“一个新开始，只是因为我们有了新的名字，并不意味着我们要从头开始，你说你住在街那头，而我住这儿。”

“更确切来说是在街转角。”Harold说着撕下一大块算下面包，低下头来拿面包沾着盘子里的肉酱，“关于这个，我今天过来是因为……”

他很难在John的凝视下集中注意力，这种情况以前经常发生：在天台那次，在火车站那次，以及无数个图书馆的下午。

“我希望你平安无事，John。”他最终吐出这句话，拿着面包的手也不动了。“而且，我很担心，我假如在你的生活中出现，可能会造成很多很多的麻烦。”

“所以你这次过来是为了警告我？”

“这次是我在请求你不要做错误的事情。”Harold说，肩膀都垮了下来。“我请求你别为了我把自己的生活置于危险之中。”

“我做不到。Harold，我必须好好照看着那些我真心关心的人，同伴或者其他什么。”John喝干了自己的酒站了起来。“你还有胃口来点甜点吗？”

“抱歉我大概吃不下了。今天太晚了，明天早上还要早起上班。”Harold边说边离开桌边。

John于是收拾起了桌子。“要不要我帮你把吃下来的东西打个包带走？”

“不必那么麻烦的。”

“我做的东西能够喂饱一小支军队，坦白来说，知道你至少吃了一顿好的让我感觉很不错。”John把盘子里的意大利面舀起一大勺喂了Bear，然后把盘子放进了水槽。

“你知道世界上有一种东西叫猪肉罐头和米饭吧。”Harold把自己的椅子放好也开始把杯盘整理到一起。

“听上去真恶心，Bear才不会碰猪肉罐头。”

“我猜这也是Lionel告诉你的？”

“这根本不需要说。”John边说边看着Bear狼吞虎咽下另外一勺之后恋恋不舍地舔着手指头上的酱。“无论怎么说，我正在从事正义之士的工作，这点你最好也避一下。”

“感谢上帝你的公民义务感这么强烈。”Harold轻快地说，把空的酒杯和瓶子放到了橱柜上头。

“比起履行公民义务来说，我跟喜欢帮助你的Machine这份工作。”John喃喃自语道。他背对着Harold，他几乎看不到John的脸，但是能从他靠着水槽握紧柜边时肩膀的收紧。

“你就是因为这个才叫我过来的吗？你觉得Machine正在计划着一切——这些身份，你和我最终发觉彼此都住在一个社区里，所以我们就应该重拾旧业？”

“世界上没什么巧合的，Harold。你的机器能够解释它所安排的一切。”

“这不是什么我的机器，John！”

Bear抬起头，发出一声低声的呜咽。

“我只是就这么一说。”John摇了摇头，“如果还有什么人能够和Machine谈谈，告诉他继续给我们号码去拯救的话，那也只有你了。”

“以什么代价呢,John？你的性命吗？还是Sameen的？还是其他什么议员？看着我！”

John深呼吸了一下，放开了原本抓着水槽边缘的修长手指，转身面向Harold。Harold不知不觉地在John那双隐含着沉痛地注视下，靠上了后面的橱柜。

“一切都结束了，John，这是我们需要面对的新现实，你必须要接受这一点。否则你会让我们都玩完。”

“你曾经告诉过我，我们都是早就死去的人了，即便是一直救人也不能改变这一点。”

Harold咽了一口口水。“如果你在继续拯救号码的事情上暴露了你自己呢？因为我知道这件事情我绝对不能以一己之力办成功，并且，除非是明天Sameen和Root就搬进我住的大楼，我都不知道怎么和她们联系。”

“那我应该怎么办？Harold，看着整个城市分崩离析而袖手旁观吗？谋杀率下降得如此厉害，看上去简直好得没边，而只有你和我彼此都心知肚明Samaritan草菅人命来获得压倒性胜利甚至可以完全不留任何痕迹。”

Harold慢慢地抬手放在John的手臂上。“我们唯一能做的事情，就是保持低调以求生存。”

John溢出一声叹息往Harold这儿靠了过去。“先是Collier带走了你，然后是Greer，我原以为我已经失去你了，Harold，然后我又把你找了回来，却最终又要失去你。”

John的那些话包含着他深深的恐惧，让Harold情不自禁收紧了他的手，他的确可以像Whistler教授那样生活，他以前也不是没有干过以假身份生活的事情，但是之前的生活，他没有John。“你不会失去我的，我现在就在这儿。”

“假如低调度日也不再安全了呢？”

Harold垂下头，靠在John的胸口，他的手缓慢地抚摸着John的背脊，透过衬衫布料感觉到他柔软皮肤触感下坚硬的骨头。“我不知道，我只知道的是，不管是什么样的理由，Machine把你带回我身边，你都不是独自一人。”

Harold感觉John放松了下来，在自己的臂弯里缓缓地吐息，也许这就是为什么Machine让他们再一次重逢，因为它知道John很难适应这种转变，也知道Harold难以在没有John的情况下捱过这段特殊时期。

“你这是打算把明天午饭都给我打包好吗？”Harold过了好长一会儿时间说。

John清了清喉咙。“嗯，我正有此意。”他吻了吻Harold的头顶，松开了他的怀抱。“冰箱里还有提拉米苏。你也可以带些走。”John说，抬手打开出门的时候把袖子卷到眼睛这儿，然后拿出了几个塑料食品盒和一些盖子。“看看冷藏栏里，我还给Bear炖了些肉汤。”

“你这样是要宠坏它的。”

“我们中将总有那么一个人要这么干，毕竟现在Shaw还不知所踪来着。”

他们在温和平静中无声地打包着食物，John在抽屉里发现了一个环保袋然后把那些餐盒放了进去，在确定了这些餐盒不会随便移动之后，他走进客厅去陪着Bear，坐在沙发上吹着口哨让Bear跳上来坐在他身边。在Bear那心满意足的呼噜呼噜声和John模模糊糊地语调声中，Harold把盘碟放到洗碗机里，用海绵擦干净烤炉，然后是水槽，然后是柜面和餐桌。

他拎起那个装着食物的口袋走进客厅。“差不多是应该走了。”

John点头。“我送你回家。”

Harold深知就这一点上最好别和John争辩，并且，最好也坦率面对自己的内心——他也想尽量把这段陪伴的时间拉得再长一点。很快他们就又站在寒风里了，打算沿着街道走到街角，散个小步。

“这就是我们住的地方。”Harold在自己的大楼面前停住脚步说道。

“我想我可得尽快习惯这儿。”一抹微笑浮上他的嘴角，眼睛从Harold身上转向前门，然后又回到了Harold身上。

“我还……很喜欢香草冰激凌来着，如果你还希望下一次提供我甜点的话，警探。”

“谨记在心，教授。”John把装着饭餐的包从胳膊上拿下来递给Harold，在交接袋子的过程中握住了他的手，让Harold的身体倾向了他，手就顺理成章地揽住了他，把他拉得更近些直到让自己的额头抵着他的额头。

“晚安，Harold。”

“晚安，John。”

John退开了去，冷空气又重新席卷而来，Harold站在台阶下方，看着John消失在夜色中。


	4. Chapter 4

Harold在和John共进晚餐之后已经好几天没有见到过他了。确切来说，应该是4天没见面了。这倒不是说Harold掰着指头数日子，只不过是意识到有4天没有突如其来的和John在街边的酒铺或者干洗店或者报摊或者地铁车站偶遇了。当然也不表示Harold期待这种相遇。总而言之，这样要好多了，对于警探和教授的身份来说，更加安全。那么机器又为什么要让他们重逢呢。好在幸运的是，John似乎已经和自己达成了共识。之前那个晚餐是个错误。他们的新身份和新生活都要求慎之又慎的对待，绝对不是什么熟稔地一同共进晚餐或者一起遛遛Bear。

是的，他们这4天来避免见面是再正确也不过的决定了。

96个小时

5760分钟

345600秒

小.心.谨.慎.

“Whistler？Whistler先生？”

Harold正沉溺在充满意大利面和红酒的白日梦里，蓦然有人叫听到自己的名字回国神来。现在他依然被困在这个会议室里，和12个一同新上任的教授们听着校长助理主持的专业化发展会议，幻灯片已经播放到了对于学术成就的追求、衡量标准以及应对趋势的重要性上。

“哈，欢迎回来，Whistler先生，现在让我们关注一下教学能力标准报告(Teaching Proficiency Standards)，或者，可以像我那样称呼它为TPS报告。”校长助理为自己“聪明”的缩写而沾沾自喜了一会儿，播放到了下一张

“所有与会人员都必须完成教学周报，每个周一上午9点之前放在我办公桌上，没有例外，TPS报告旨在评估各个教室的有效使用程度以及合理分配校园资源。为此所报告必须十分完善。八页长的报告似乎是有些太多，但行政部已经决定了，这是经过30年行之有效的结果，其实已经算是最优化的跟踪各位与会者的教学进度和质量的方法。现在我们把背景撇开，直接进入最有趣的环节，第一页……”

Bear趴在Harold椅子边上，发出一声含糊不清的哼哼声，要Harold自己来说，他也更愿意加入Bear的位置趴到会议室底下。他已被困在这个房间里一整个上午了，而唯一让人觉得眼前一亮的就只有后头茶歇桌上放着的陈皮茶

大约过了2个小时或者更多时间，学校里的钟楼铃声敲响了午休铃，他才合上以他校园任教身份不太匹配的少得可怜的笔记，研讨会才最终走到了尾声。

 

他和Bear搭地铁回家，打算直接就回家，4天之后，他们就这艰难的局面终于打成了共识：和John几乎是不可能重新建立什么联系的，Harold希望将他们之间可能会造成会面的可能性降低到最小，毕竟他面对John实在太容易妥协了。那次晚饭一定就是个错误……但脑海依然有一部分神经在热切地告诉他，那晚餐的确是很棒。

Harold和Bear转过街角，所有合情合理的念头都在看到John站在自己家楼门口的那一刻烟消云散，他穿着自己的大衣，背靠着砖墙，一只脚搁在台阶上撑着自己。Bear在人行道加快了速度，强行拽着绳子拉着Harold朝着那个高大的男人走去。

John正在等着他们回家，Harold脑海里闪过这个念头。他放慢了脚步但John已经看到了他们，毫不迟疑转过了身，Bear更加急迫地往前了，几乎是想要直接冲到台阶那儿去。

“警探。”Harold小心翼翼地打着招呼。“真没想到在这儿见到你。”

“真的？”John揉着Bear的耳朵，手轻柔的摩挲着Bear软软的皮毛。“我有没有打扰了你今晚的计划？”

“不，没有，只是，我的意思是……应该没有。”Harold握着铁栏杆的扶手，低头看着Bear，它的尾巴热切地摇着，用鼻子蹭着John的手。“过了4天了，你没有给过我打过一个电话。”

John抬头，越过Bear头上方看着Harold。“你没有给过我你的电话号码，教授。”

Harold眼睛张大了一下，然后点头。“也对。”

“这么来说，你，现在有空？”

Harold皱起了眉毛，握紧了铁栏，本想张嘴回答却又被直接打断了。

“让我修正一下措辞，你的狗今天有空？我有点空，正打算去中央公园跑个步，想也许Bear应该挺乐意陪我一起去？”John蹲着，揉着Bear的背，朝着Harold抬起笑脸。“我保证在街灯亮起之前就送他回家。”

“这正是个不错的注意，警探，但是——”

“他需要好好遛遛，Harold，让我来吧。”

“John，我们不能这样。”

“我知道，上次你说的我听到了，敌人遍地都是，还蓄势待发。”

“你能对此毫不在乎，John，但这并不能改变我们此时此刻正在十分危险的处境之下。”

“这儿？你住所的前门？”John抬起头，夸张地环顾了一下傍晚两头熙熙攘攘的人行道，然后再慢悠悠地看向Harold。“我们不需要每次都这么剑拔弩张的争论，让我带Bear去公园，然后给你做顿晚饭。”

Harold过去总是有自己的一套形式方法，从一开始迫使John接受他给的工作，到说服他放过议员的性命。当然John总有自己的小伎俩或者小想法，并且总是在持续不断地影响着自己，尤其是那双总诱人靠近且洞悉渴望的深沉蓝色眼睛，但Harold总能有自己的一套免疫能力。在Samaritan之前的那段时间，他总是以他们号码的需求为最优先考虑，然而现在，他对John的防御已经全部飘散了，或者说，他也已经厌烦了与他抗争。

“晚饭什么时候？”

John扬起了一个大大的笑容，却立即捣住了嘴，试图掩盖。他接过松垮垮的皮绳站了起来，掸掸大衣上的灰，牵过Bear。“六点，我会顺道儿买东西回来。”

“你要走出街区的，东西我能去买，要我带回来什么东西吗？”

“带上你自己就行了。”John说着，就在建筑物上的安全摄像头的摄像头下慢慢走近站在铁栏边上的Harold，吹了声口哨让Bear过来，一人一狗沿着街边走了。

Harold狭小的公寓没有Bear就显得格外的安静，他锁上门挂上大衣，手机依然在衣服口袋里，挂在狭小进门地方的壁橱里。天气已经开始渐渐转暖了，但是窗户依然为了那姗姗来迟的春寒料峭而紧闭，风在外头嗡嗡地吹动着窗户。

公寓里头没有电视机，到目前为止,Harold也并没有觉得自己有购买一个的需要。他能够在日常的上下班路上听收音机或者买张报纸得到信息，除此之外，他就和所有碌碌无为的普通民众一样，现在大约还有剩下3个小时时间的——距离和John约好的那个晚餐的邀请。如果要拿出小笔记本黑入地下黑网来获取真正的新闻，时间也已足够了。

地下网络的交流要比寻常要缓慢得多，在这些礼拜以来Harold注意到信息流被一条条地截断。当然，只要能进到这样深度的地下网络来表示入侵者足够聪明到绕开Samaritan的注意，但也并不能说明那些失踪的声音也就一定被限制在电子数据之外。如果按照报纸一味宣扬吹嘘的那样，在打击反恐的活动获得了如此巨大的胜利之下，究竟有多少叛乱者被拘捕，究竟有多少叛乱者像他那样，意识到了世界已经全然改变了，或者和他完全不同——带着他们各自的疑问涉足于真实世界，那么Groves女士是否是那其中之一的发声者呢？

Harold试着别去想自己之前的生活，不过就像他再也不能对John建立起足够自信的抵御之后，情不自禁地还是担心起了其他小分队的成员，很显然Machine在照顾女士们生命安危的事情上要比把他和John分开这件事情做得更好。

也许这个计划要比他之前想象的涉猎范围更为广泛，现在他已经拒绝了和Machine之前那公然显现的凶残杀意同流合污，那么Machine只能把自己的命运交给Groves女士了。Harold知道Groves女士会为了保护Machine不惜一切代价的，对于Machine来说，如果让自己孤立无援可能会更为聪明一点，Harold为了这个想法轻轻地喷了一下鼻息。他知道John以前曾经和Machine有过谈判，说如果没有自己，他坚决不会再做这份工作。

“Bear对你来说其实本来也是很有用的。”Harold合上电脑轻轻地说。

Harold在脑海里计算着层层想法，把一锅水放在炉子上烧热以备泡茶。他在脑海里将信息流结构再按照自己的想法重新组织，发现如果他和John在这个博弈初期被牺牲是毫无意义的，但说到底这是作为人类的想法，那么Machine的目的到底是什么呢？

他脱掉了衣服，试着加入一些变量。这座大楼古老供水供热系统正在努力的加热热水，Harold一边拿了一条干净的毛巾，一边试着合乎情理地在脑海里展开构想。在莲蓬头下，他计算着一切想象得到的可行性方案，他知道自己曾经怎样的教导Machine，知道他的给他设计的基础程序，但是他也曾经看到过Machine合理规避了自己曾经给他设置的限制，Harold停下了抹着肥皂的手，搁在肚皮上。

Machine曾经说过他们依然保有希望，希望这个词完全属于人类会考虑的范畴，对于一个计算机系统来说毫无意义，计算机系统本应该是由0和1建立起来的，希望的含义，只能针对于人类来说。

而希望就是John依然走在路上。

希望也是那些晚餐，以及遛着狗散步。

Harold的手慢了下来，他一边抹着肥皂一边继续自己的分析，然而分析开始趋向于John那块了。他们目前显然已经无法再重回到拯救号码的工作中去，或者直接反抗Greer和他的机器的暴政。在这场已经失衡的斗争中还有什么必要建立他们的联系呢？还有什么必要继续一同晚餐，或者遛狗呢？警探以及教授……将不再是共事者的关系了，但是……

他靠着瓷砖给自己的腿打上肥皂。

不再是共事的关系了，而是朋友，是两个在Samaritan监视下匿名生活着的普通人。

Harold抬起满是泡沫的受冲干净，然后走进热乎乎的莲蓬下头，一只手抓着一旁的毛巾架，另外一只覆住了自己的阴茎。

John厨艺很好，更重要的是，John是最懂得Harold的嗜好、坚持、秘密的人，John对他的了解几乎已经赶上了Nathan，并且毫无疑问地要比Grace更甚。Nathan和Grace，从他们的立场来看，已经与自己错失交臂再无可能。然而对于一个人来说一生之中究竟有几次这样的机会呢？这种仿佛周期性的轮回，退回普通生活中的机会似乎重复一再出现。

sin2 θ + cos2 θ = 1

他的手圈住了阴茎的根部往上捋，直到指尖碰到了厚重的鬼头，把整根阴茎翻上小腹，让热水冲刷着敏感的阴囊以及下方皮肤，他的手熟练地套弄着自己的龟头，把腿打得更开，湿漉漉的手指往下托住阴囊的连接处，在后穴这儿轻轻地打着转

tan2 θ+ 1 = sec2 θ

John在他们最后一次晚饭的时候……吻了他。Harold回想起那段深刻的记忆，John很高大，而当时他们俩被困在厨房间水槽和壁橱之间狭小的空间里。

他椭圆的指尖抵着紧张的肌肉，阴茎已经勃起了，微微颤动着，手指已经能够滑进去一点了，指腹感受到了炽热的内里。

cot2 θ + 1 = csc2 θ

Harold把手指往里探进去，抓着毛巾架的指尖用力得指节都发白，他又加了一根手指，在身体里扩张进出直到感觉自己即将要高潮，才慢慢地抽出了自己的手指，放开了握着毛巾架的手圈住了自己的阴茎，深吸一口气射了出来。他闭上眼睛感觉到热水拍打自己的皮肤上，带来一阵阵刺疼的感觉，努力把Machine加注在他们身份上的疑虑抛诸脑后，毕竟，这身份，只是一种为了生存的希望罢了。


	5. Chapter 5

Harold走出淋浴间，让莲蓬头继续冲了一会儿，好把自己之前所作所为的“证据”冲干净。他蜷曲着脚趾站在浴室脚垫上，把自己身体擦干，肩膀上的枪伤已经愈合成了一个痂，遮蔽着下头新生的组织，就目前看来没什么发炎的迹象，眼下顶多时不时会有些愈合带来的刺痒以及在大幅度动作牵动伤口时的不便。

他把毛巾围在臀部打了个结，踏出脚垫，踩上冰冷的地板来到药箱前，拿出药膏、发蜡、剃须膏和洗面奶，小心翼翼地把Dollar Tree牌的随身包的东西放在水斗旁边的裂了口子的基座上，同牙刷和剃须刀放一起。

在他刷牙和刮胡子的同时，头发也在慢慢地自然变干，Harold仔细地认真修了修自己的鬓角，并觉得自己并没有做什么超出平常行为的举动。天慢慢暗了下来，他打开了天花顶灯，觉得很久都没有这样好好的注重自己仪表了。他仔细地对着镜子检查两边鬓角的样子，洗干净脸，再给自己涂上润肤露，整理头发，挖了一块发蜡在手心里涂开，认真地开始打理自己有点灰白的头发，把洗完头乱糟糟不听话发丝弄顺，再固定个造型，一直折腾到自己满意为止。

这其实也就是本来每天要做的日常，他对着镜子又再一次审视自己，左右侧脸换了几个新角度打量自己。还不错，他心里想。

这是要和一位老朋友共进晚餐之前的必要的修饰。Harold把水槽里冲干净，穿过走廊去自己的卧室换衣服。

Harold这回格外挑剔了一下自己的衣着，干净白色的打底衫配上有两颗扣子的全棉印花平角内裤，这是他在目前逃亡生活里衣柜里唯一算得上昂贵体面的打底衣服了，一件蓝色和白色条纹衣领尖带有扣子的衬衫似乎对他的体型来说有点大，但是如果卷起来就十分合适了。再配上藏青色的裤子，卷过裤边，刚刚从干洗店拿回来。他穿上柔软的驼绒开衫，这件是他在学校旁边的二手商店里意外买到的，很快就成为了他没几件的衣柜行头里最喜欢的一件衣服。

之后他坐在椅子上给自己穿上袜子和鞋子，其实心思早就已经飘到了之后的事情上。他觉得自己应该带点什么伴手礼，一瓶酒，也许是雷司令（Riesling：白葡萄酒牌子）什么的。John曾经提过吃的是泰国料理，酒应该比较适合上一次的意大利菜。或许应该带一盆小盆栽？或者一束花，带花总是没错的。

还是一瓶酒吧，酒比较合适，也比较常见。人们总是带着酒做礼物，他和Grace以前也是这样。当然，那时他和Grace一起第二次约会吃饭时，他带了花也带了酒做礼物，那时他正在猛烈追求Grace，献殷勤当然十分必要。

但是情况和现在绝对不是一个类型。

这只是个晚餐而已，只是另外一个“提醒”，提醒John要知道他们可是有许许多多的理由来确认这只是他们在一起用的最后一顿晚餐了！这绝对不是表示他再一次打开了他的心扉，以追求那种虚幻的、回到普通人生活的渴望。

他站起来抚平裤子上皱褶，之前上过发条钟已经指到了五点半，足够在过去的路上路过酒铺买一瓶酒了，买一瓶穗乐仙吧，（Shiraz：古典红葡萄酒中王子之誉）然后就能够准时在6点的时候抵达John的公寓。

 

那么？就这么出发吧，Harold。

 

好吧。他把零零碎碎的小念头从脑海里挥走，关上灯，拿起外套走了出去。他有足够富余的时间踱步到John的公寓门口，他给他开了大楼的楼门，Harold坐上了电梯。电梯门再度打开的时候，John还是在走道上等他。

“这段路比上次印象中似乎要短了点。”Harold边说边把酒瓶递给他。

“你太客气了。晚餐很快就准备好了。”John搂着Harold的肩膀带着他走向自己公寓的门

两个人进了门，Harold觉得自己就像巴普洛夫经典测试里的狗那样，立刻就闻到了飘逸在室内那柠檬草令人愉悦芳香。John关上门，Harold脱了外套，把手从袖子里拿出来。他注意到John在看着自己，并且选择假装无视John靠近两步看着自己脱衣服的举动，把衣服挂衣架上，就在John的长风衣和那件崭新挺括的皮衣中间。“还有什么我能做的吗，警长？”

“电话，然后到厨房来，我有一件特殊的任务要交给你做。”

John站在一旁安静地等着，看着Harold把自己的电话拿出来翻个面拆掉电池。现在，他们总算有自己的小隐私了，Harold转身跟着John走进里头。

他绕过那个新买的狗垫，狗垫就放在沙发旁边，Harold注意到了他上次没有注意到的细节，上头还被扔进了个崭新的专门给Bear咬的网球，小桌放着John惯用清洁的工具箱和被拆卸开来的零部件，看上去像是把老古董的枪。令人移不开眼睛的是皮质的初版书整齐地排在书架上，还有一个鱼缸。比起他自己的公寓来，John这儿的摆设实在是令人新奇，当然厨房尤其差别巨大。

空气里弥漫着里头飘出来熟花生的好闻香气，不锈钢炉子上没有盖着盖子的咖喱已经烧好了放在了柜台上，就在电饭煲的旁边。

“我喜欢你今天你的新打扮，教授。”John把目光从Harold身上移开。

“只不过是个过时的搭配而已。”Harold假装无动于衷地回答，试着在John这么近距离地审视之下掩藏起自己皮肤突然升起的热潮。他略微笑了笑低下头。“这些天我都这么穿。”

“过来吧。”John两大步走到厨房从储藏室门后解下深绿色的围裙，“我可不想你再啰啰嗦嗦地浪费时间了。”

“真是深思熟虑。”Harold接过John递过来的围裙套在脖子上。“你事先应该已经知道了。”他说，想要缓解把手弯折到围裙后头时牵动的肩膀上的枪伤传来的刺痛感，不过好在，疼痛只持续了那么片刻。

Harold吐了一口气，对着John勾了一下嘴角。“我从都觉得君子远庖厨。”说话时僵硬的样子就好像他马上就会挨到第二枪一样。

John马上绕到他身后，手指飞快地给他系上围裙的系带。“没准儿你会对自己感到吃惊的。”他低声说，帮Harold调整围裙，打上一个松松的结。在越过Harold身边去冰箱的时候，手指轻柔地拂过他的肩膀。“你只是需要一个心甘情愿在你身上花时间好老师而已。”

Harold紧抿了嘴，他本应该因为John的这句话敲响了警钟的，这如果从其他人口中听起来就是赤裸裸的调情，然而从Reese嘴里说出来，大概只是他习惯性的谈吐方式，Harold曾经花了很长时间来习惯他这种惯有的隐含着调侃和戏谑挑逗的调调，这种低沉的声音，尤其同他那敏锐的眼神和不加克制随便触碰自己的习惯，他在工作时间里真是一个极为令人分心的同伴

Harold走进料理台看着John优雅地蹲下打开冷冻冰柜，拿出了几袋新鲜的食材放在料理台上。

“就从洗菜开始吧，然后分拣这些蔬菜放到砧板上我来教你把沙拉要用的甜椒、胡萝卜和洋葱切丝”

“洗干净，然后切丝。”Harold点点头把甜椒胡萝卜以及菠菜放好。“当然可以。”

John笑了起来，然后专注地转身去掂量咖喱料：尝尝味道，再调整一下香料，再试着尝尝味道。“Bear在公园里玩得很开心，也许下一次你休息可以和我们一起去？”

“我很乐意，在夏季学期开始之前的这个礼拜我都有空。”Harold一边把生的蔬菜收拢上一边回答，捧去水槽那里。

“听上去好像没多少假。”

“我不是特别清楚，从没有真的教过大学课程。”Harold回答，心不在焉地翻弄清洗着甜椒，把它们弄干净之后放到一旁排好。

“教什么课？”John问道，瞥了一眼Harold，看看他到底打算怎么处理前期的料理准备工作。

Harold从刀具摆座上抽出刀来，“大学代数。听上去要比辅导级算数更加专业一点。”

“感觉…有点浪费你的才能？”

“这只是机器安排的代价而已，我都还不确定在秋季学期开始之后还要被调去教什么学科，不过校方不得不找个人在暑期班来教数学，而我正好有相关的资质证书。”Harold一手捏着甜椒的茎，像做了什么重大决定一样的一刀从当中切开。切开的力道太大，在砧板上敲出一声巨响，还让甜椒里的各种细细碎碎的籽都掉了出来。

“Harold？”

“嗯？”Harold嗫嚅着，全副注意力围绕着怎么把甜椒从半圆形切好这件事情上。

“让我来教你一种简单的切法。”

在Harold发出抗议之前，John就已经走了过来，站在他身侧，他的手擦过Harold的手接过去皮刀放在一旁，然后挑出了一把长刀，调整了一下捏刀的姿势从篮里拿出一个干净的甜椒放在料理台上。

“像这样，去头，去尾。”John干净利落地切了两刀做演示，下一步从上头往下切开了甜椒的一侧。“现在，剃掉上面的一层膜然后把里头的茎剃掉。”

Harold贴近了一点仔细看着，John娴熟地使刀，很快甜椒的籽就被去掉了，他动作优雅地一扫就把那些剃下来的厨余挪到一旁，把变得扁平的甜椒留在料理桌上。

“现在看好了哦，切丝是这样的，用你的指尖压住甜椒不要动，指关节往前，看到吗？像这样。这是为了不切到自己。”John做每一步骤都细心地解释着，放慢动作给Harold做样子，每一刀下去之后手指头都抵着甜椒慢慢往后退，一系列的运刀之后，甜椒变成了一根根火柴棍大小的样子。“懂了？”

“我会找到办法的。”

John扬起一个温柔的笑容走开了去，Harold的手拿起刀时轻轻地颤动着。John还留了一半的甜椒给自己，但是感觉John似乎就算走开了去，眼睛还是在看着自己，似乎还想从他那滑稽的十字刀法里得到些许乐趣。Harold最后只是得到了一对切得乱乱的大小参差不齐的块状物体，同John留下来的整齐的细长条混在一堆。

“还不错。”John声音低沉，走到Harold身后，伸出双手从后头绕过来放在料理台上。这个举动对于Harold的私人空间距离来说是一个赤裸裸的侵略，就算是系着围裙也丝毫不能抵消着近乎于拥抱的热度，情不自禁地为这样的贴近而感觉到有些摇晃。

经过这些年来的共事，Harold早就已经习惯了John的这些举措，遛Bear的时候John的手会牢牢地挽着他的上臂，或者直接扶住他的肩膀，早就习惯了这样随随便便的触碰然而只有站在他的怀里的时候，才意识到自己以前曾经错过了些什么。

John抵着他的背，在砧板上又放了一个洗干净的甜椒。“你可以慢慢切。”他说话的气息温温热热地吹拂在Harold的脖颈上，手指覆盖着握着Harold的手，John耐心温柔地指导着Harold一刀一刀切着甜椒，一条条的长条从刀刃下排列而出，Harold觉得John几乎已经贴得不能再近了。“就是这样，慢慢的切，很漂亮的活儿。”

“那这些余下来的呢？”Harold觉得自己的声音听起来似乎很紧张。

“我们之后再派用处。沙拉只要这些就够了。”John回答，伸手把Harold面前切好的甜椒排开。“还是你想要再切一个？试试看能不能动作快点？”

John的体温温暖了他的整个后背，Harold不着痕迹地悄悄往后靠了一点，从蔬菜里挑出了又一个甜椒。

“试着从那些多余的材料入手练习一下？”John抵着他的耳朵轻声说，几乎让颤栗感滚遍他的皮肤。

“我觉得我已经知道窍门了。”

“也行。”John的手擦过Harold的手臂，轻柔地调整他握着刀的手。“现在我们正在等米饭熟，有的是时间。”

Harold吐出一口气，觉得自己的脚下的瓷砖似乎在微微摇动，他把甜椒放在砧板上，慢慢地剃开里头的筋，站在John的臂弯里，略微回头看着他，似乎在问他自己这样去籽是不是正确。

John略有胡渣地下巴蹭着他的耳朵，“做得很好，现在把刀刃对着这儿，就像这样，上下切，不要忘记捏紧手里的甜椒慢慢地往前推就行了。”

Harold情不自禁地感谢起了齐腰高的料理台，他运着刀试着把甜椒切丝，慢慢地逐渐上了手，自信倍增。John微微调整了一下姿势，好让自己贴得更近一点，在低声鼓励他时，几乎就要把下巴搁Harold的肩膀上了。

“真是让人震惊，Harold，准备做些大事了吗？”

“每次你说得那么无辜，其实都并没有那么简单是不是，警探。”

John拿过一根滤水的篓里拿过一根胡萝卜，“我确信在我的身体里还是有那么一点无辜的因素的，尤其是在这个时候，教授。”他收拢手臂把胡萝卜横着放在料理台上，“一样的道理，一样的刀法，先去头，去尾。”John说着，手指指了指上半部分然后又滑到下半部，几乎拢过Harold整个身体，最后手扶着料理台站定。“很好，然后再握好侧边粗的那一半，从中间横着切开。现在，我希望你能把所有的蔬菜都按照刚才这样的尺寸切条，所以，厚的那头切成4段，细的那头切3段就可以了。”

Harold一边缓缓呼吸一边回忆着刚才切菜的窍门，John闻起来的问道混着新鲜的姜、柠檬草，胡荽以及藏在这些香料下干净清爽的肥皂的香气，温暖的体热贴着Harold的身躯，让他回想起自己在浴室里做的事情，手里的刀一滑。

“别捏太紧，刀锋对着之后就让它自己划过去就行了。”

“有个人在旁边看着很难安心发挥。”Harold抱怨着，声音似乎泄露出了他的困扰。

“所有的事情都是这样的，但我对你可是很有信心的，Harold。”

在John的指导下，Harold把所有的东西切了条状，零零星星的胡萝卜条堆了起来。他们在洋葱上花的时间要少得多，John给他演示了怎么切掉下面的蒂和茎，从上端切起一层层地变成条状。Harold根据John的要求切了一点，让他觉得似乎很满意，John手圈住了他的肩膀，这么圈着过了一会儿才离开，让他自己料理。私人厨房教学就到此为止了。

“你在哪儿学的做菜？”Harold在之后找回了自己的话语，开口问道。

“对于总是独来独往的人来说，这是诸多必备基本技能其中的一条。”John把煤气炉关掉，“相比之下黑进五角大厦可是要难得多了。”

“又是Lionel告诉你的？”

John笑了起来。“你可得承认，毕竟没多少人会提议跑去黑五角大厦的，总有一部分人会觉得这实在是太厉害了。”

“只有一部分人？”Harold问道，把蔬菜放到干净的玻璃碗里去。

“把一个受过严格训练的政府探员捆在床上大概能够震惊到剩下那一部分。”正好这个时候电饭煲叮了一声，打断了两个人的谈话，让John把话头重新拉回到最后的一步做菜上来。“冰箱里有一小瓶芝麻，撒点在你的碗里再加点盐，再转两圈胡椒上去，之后把菠菜和沙拉拿去桌子上，2分钟之后我就过来。”

他们上一次在厨房吃饭，今晚显然更加隆重一点，餐厅桌子已经铺好了，有沙拉，正餐以及甜点的叉子，水杯以及酒杯各放在一旁，茶壶放在茶碟上，大餐盘上铺着折成三角造型的餐巾。两根白色的蜡烛放在正中，打火机就安安静静地放在烛台旁边。Harold点起了无烟蜡烛，研究起了面前的摆盘。

“我觉得如果搞点不一样的花头你可能会很高兴。”John从厨房走了进来，两只手拿着两份香气四溢的咖喱饭。恰好在这个时候，Bear从起居室里跑了过来，一路嗅着香气穿过厨房来到餐桌边上。

“我想我大概把他给忘了。”John露出一个不好意思的笑，越过Harold身边然后把那碟饭热腾腾的正餐放到他面前的桌上。

“它不喜欢他的新床吗？”

“如果你指的是我的床的话，他挺喜欢的，并且已经用行动表示了。”John无辜地笑了笑，示意Harold转身，走到他身后解他的围裙。

Harold歪过头让John给自己脱下围裙的时候发出一声不太满意的哼声。

“我很想它。”John平静地回答，“它也想我。”

“所以你就让它上你的床？”

John离开Harold声后，走向餐桌另外一边。Harold只觉得背后一凉，他看着John折起围裙放在一旁的空座椅上，从自己的围裙口袋里拿出开瓶器，在拔出软木塞的时候花了点时间。

“你的沉默真是十分‘有说服力’警探。”

“哦，你的问题出乎意料地直接我还得花点时间来想想怎么解释呢。”

“这只是一个简单的问题。”

John把酒瓶放在沙拉碗旁边，面向Harold解开自己的围裙。“你的问题从来不简单，教授。”

“现在我只是十分好奇你的答案，警探。”Harold回答，在注意到John颧骨有点微微泛红的时候轻轻地歪了歪头。

“我们可以吃完饭再谈，现在坐下吧，饭菜都要凉了。”


	6. Chapter 6

热腾腾香喷喷的饭菜让两个人暂时把话题放到一边，Harold低头吃饭，发觉软糯的鸡肉和喷香的调料每一口都层次分明，咖喱的味道则穿插于其中——这甚至可以说是餐厅才做得出来的美味，或者比那更甚。这绝对不是那种随随便便在网上下载个食谱就做得出来的料理，John真的知道怎么做菜，以前一定做过许多次，直到至臻完美。Harold的眼神越过桌面上的烛台看着对面的John，这道菜和之前那道美味的意大利面一样，揭示了John那些在数据档案之下看不到的十分私密的过往。

“美味。”Harold最终如此说道，停下叉子似乎在回味嘴巴里的感觉：椰奶，豆蔻和姜黄粉，“我的意思是，真的，非常棒。”他摆动了一下叉子又低头吃了起来。

“谢谢。”John的声音是那么低，以至于Harold几乎难以确定自己是否真的有听到这句回答，但是谢谢的意味在John那一闪而过的微笑和垂下的眼睛里表露无遗。

Harold拿起酒杯，“我要被宠坏的，这可比我自己做的要好吃太多了。”

“你这么说很难得。”John把酒杯放下靠向椅背。“我正在想怎么回答你刚才的问题来着。”

“哦？”

“是啊，无论你是否承认，看来我们都更为适合待在一起，你的机器也这么认为。”

“所以这就是你得出结论。”Harold倒满酒低声说。

“我有很多时间能够作证整个理论成立，想想吧，一个缉毒警探和一个大学教授一同走进一家酒吧，然后你觉得会发生什么，什么都不会发生，除非那个教授恰巧是大学校园里暗处毒品流通的巨枭。”

Harold想到自己被Reese说成是一个贩卖毒品的黑帮大佬而忍不住笑了起来。

“更不用说他们还住在同一个街区里了？还有对于狗狗的共同爱好？在自己的工作之外每天都能够在日常生活中碰面？我们都知道我们的隐藏身份在Samaritan的搜寻之下无懈可击，这是个能让我们好好利用的机会。”

Harold微微屈起放在桌子上的手。“你到底想说什么？”

“当你的机器重新给我们号码——”

“请用‘假如’这个词。”

John略微歪了歪头，嘴角轻轻勾了一下继续说了下去。“假设机器重新联系了你，我们的警探和教授如果在一起，要比我们各自为政更为有用。我们能用这种身份做掩护，你和Bear可以过来吃完饭，甚至可以过夜，再一同享用早餐。”

“啊。”Harold靠上椅背。“这么说来我们就好像是卧底一样。”

John垂下眼睛，手指晃着酒杯的杯脚，喝了一口酒回答。“如果这样对你来说更为容易接受的话。”

“John，你已经有了第二次机会可以过普通人的生活而不必再去拯救号码，现在对你来说找个稳定的对象还为时不晚，也许你还能结婚，成立自己的家庭。”

“这话我也能原封不动地回敬你，Finch，你今天就能立即买上一张机票飞去意大利，去找那个人。”

“以Whistler教授的名义来说你也知道这是不可能的。”Harold垂下嘴角。

“为什么不行？你难道放弃了？”

“John，机器指示我们去杀人，尽管这是阻止Samartian上线看起来唯一可行的办法了，但是机器现在已经变成了审判者，陪审团，甚至通过我们变成了一个刽子手。这已经不再是我最初创立系统的程序了，也就是为什么我不能再回去继续我们的事业，机器现在已经成长成了超越我从未想过的存在，这一点着实让我恐惧。”

“我知道。”John转开眼睛，“我也知道你真的就认为这件事情最好就这么结束，我们的身份的确就是第二次机会，你本应该一周之前就飞去意大利的。”John拖着凳子往前直到自己倚上餐台。“Samaritan和Decima依然逍遥法外，你的Machine也是，并且在努力寻找你，我也是，如果你让我找到真正的你的话。”

“这不个时间问题，假设Machine永远无法战胜Samarian，现在这个情况可能就是我们的整个余生。”

“那么，”John露出一个微笑。“除了和你一起藏匿在这个身份之下，我也找不出还有什么更好的方法来度过余生了。”

Harold轻啜一口酒，从杯缘的上方仔细打量John试图分辨他细微表情所表露的含义。他总是用一种特有又惯常的调情方式表达自己看上去不清不楚的立场，然而这一次，这样轻描淡写的笑容之后，他依然试图掩藏着什么。

这理由可以说是十分充分，即便依然存在着逻辑的错误。是的，他依然爱着Grace，但是Harold仍然有着足够充足的理由来束缚自己让她远离自己的生活，无论有没有机器的影响，Grace，还有Nathan，Arthur，他的父亲，他们都是他生命中再也无法捕捉和重新拥有的部分，就好像虚妄的幽魂，但，但John是如此鲜活，无时无刻都准备着把他们几乎算是失败了的命运引往正轨。

“你怎么说,Finch?”

“我觉得要是拒绝你如此慷慨的提议似乎不合时宜。”

“的确不合时宜。”

“假装我们要比普通平常的邻里更加亲密一点对我们的确有益，Bear也许更多的照顾，而我只靠自己能力有限。”

“所以你是同意了？看在Bear的份上？”John的笑容在扩大。

“嗯，我也不想拒绝如此的美味。

“我不会得寸进尺的要求更多的。”John边说边举手投降，“现在你想要来点甜点吗？大概会想试试来一份还热着的苹果派?”

“也许还能吃一小片？”Harold刚才才被咖喱塞满了肚皮，喝了酒之后感觉略微还有点余裕。

“我给你最小片的。来吧，让我们把桌子理干净，我们去客厅吃。”John吹灭蜡烛把它们放回桌上的烛台上。“你有没有想要看场《西部往事》？”

Harold眉毛挑高，“这片子有两个半钟头长。”

“但是你明天不上班啊。”John收拾着沙拉碗，主食盆让Harold来拿。“假如我们今晚看不完，明天早上还能继续看下去。”

“所以你的计划是从现在开始的？”

“假如你不把它称为计划的话，可能做起来会更加让人觉得轻松一点，这其实只是吃一顿饭和看一会儿电影。”

“那么来说应该算是个约会。”

“的确，你抓到了重点了，Finch。”

Harold把盘子放进洗碗柜里清洗，然后帮John一起处理未吃完剩下来的食物，他们俩一起做事的场景让他忍不住想起了当时他们在图书管理的时候，也让他想起了当年和Nathan在IFT大楼和他一起开会到深夜的时候，也让他想起了，周末和Grace一起在院子里料理花花草草的时候。

看着John用塑料盒子把商店里买的派盖起来，Harold突然领悟到：尽管他几乎一生都顶着许多许多的假身份逃避追捕，然而，在那些数目繁多的化名和谎言之下，他依然渴望着陪伴。Whistler教授毫无疑问地会在同事中间找到1-2名聊得来的同伴，然而实际上，他已经在John Reese的身上找到了切切实实的知己的感觉。

John切了两份派，放进微波炉里加热。“派要加上一勺冰激凌，还是就这样吃？”

“你还真的记得冰激凌。”Harold点头，看着John打开冰箱，“我十分喜欢你的细致入微。”

“唯有正确的动机才能够让我细致入微的。”John拿出一品脱Breyer牌的香草冰激凌，带着炫耀似的放在Harold面前。

“那到底是什么动机让你想要体贴入微？”Harold揭开盖子，从橱柜抽屉里拿出叉子和调羹。

“我以为你知道我所有的事情呢,Harold？”

“这只是一种震慑，让你敬畏我，John，我当时只有这么点时间来吸引你的注意。”

“还有下药和绑架。如果说这都没奏效呢？”John从微波炉里拿出变热的派问道。

Harold挖了两勺堆在派上。“Machine会按照名单上顺序，给我提供的第二个人的资料。”

John抿着嘴，“所以有个名单？”

“你有没有想过我可能在退役军人公告栏上刊登过措辞恰当的广告？当然，我的确有个名单。”Harold划着勺子把残余的冰激凌挂下来，然后再把勺子放回柜面上。 

“我觉得你是不可能满意那些通过退役军人公告栏上来应征的家伙的，他们做雇佣兵都是为了某种理由。”John皱着眉头把冰激凌放回冰箱里转过脚跟面对Harold。“如果有什么不测，别去找那些人来代替我，好吗？”

John的眼睛和紧张的口吻都听不出半点开玩笑的成分。Harold方才享用的舒适的酒和调情现在似乎都已经消失的无影无踪。“我永远不会这么干的，Reese先生。”

John松了眉头，点点头，关了厨房的灯。Harold跟着他走进起居室，大电视机就在壁炉的上头挂着。他之前和Bear来过，旁边放着那只崭新的狗垫，墙的尽头是一片法式窗户，Harold端着派走到了三人皮沙发前，沙发一侧扶手上搭着一条用旧了的毛毯，他意识到这是Bear在沙发上的专用位置。两把配套的单人沙发放在三人沙发两侧，但是都没像三人沙发那样干净整洁。John走过来把派放在玻璃茶几上，然后大步走去书架上拿电影的碟片。

Harold在心里权衡了一会儿，选择了坐在毯子相反方向的那个座位上，让Bear跳上沙发，反正John会处理掉落的狗毛。

John走了回来，手里拿着要遥控器，落座在中间的位置上。他长手长脚毫无疑问地侵占了Harold速来习惯的私人领域，贴得就好像是从他自己身上长出来似的，把他几乎整个人围在皮沙发的角落里。

“如果太过了就说一声，我的意思是，要比普通意义上要长点。”

Harold摇了摇头皱了皱脸。“是吗，John？我都已经答应你的计划了。”

“你在脸红吗,Harold?我多喜欢看你因为我露出不同的表情，但是我其实说的是电影。”

“哦。”Harold只能把自己脸买到派里头猛吃起来。

John又坐得靠近了一点，把起居室的灯调暗。“你看起来似乎有点失望。”

“没有，你总是比起别人来说要话里有话。”Harold回道，咬了一口淋着冰激凌黏糊糊的派。

John10分钟就吃完了自己的甜点，把盘子放在一旁，伸了个懒腰，眼睛盯着屏幕，手落下的时候搭在了Harold的肩膀上。

John放松的样子确定是不怕Harold提出抗议，而实际上Harold也没有抗议。

一个半钟头过后，肩膀上的手臂变沉了，John的头也歪歪斜斜地靠了过来枕在了Harold另一边的肩膀上，他睡着了。

如果不是电影要放2个多钟头，Harold得承认这真的是一部他乐于欣赏的好片，但是这么说吧，睡着的John吸引了他的全副注意力。他慢慢一点点的挪动，够着了遥控器暂停的DVD，然而他的细微举动惹得那个抵着他睡着的人发出一声呻吟，灯光遥控器就在手边但是Harold依然让房间保持幽暗的原状，如果John醒过来，太亮的灯会让人有很不舒服的感觉。

John冷峻的线条因为睡眠而缓和了下来，让他看上去不可思议地十分脆弱，这几天他都没有修过头发，Harold注意到了，他伸手轻轻用手指揉了揉那灰白色柔软的头发，顺着线条抚摸到John的后颈，灰白的发丝要比他们早些年碰到的时候更多了一点。John绵长又熟悉的呼吸声应和着Bear趴在他们腿边地板上心满意足的呼噜让Harold露出一个微笑。他们三个曾经有过一段舒适的日子，尽管充斥着永无终结的拯救号码的工作，但是依然十分宽裕，毫无疑问，John无论何时，都是无可替代的。

Harold转了个身，让自己的背靠着沙发扶手，这样John就相当于蜷在他怀里了。他的手轻轻地圈住John的腹部让他的头靠在自己的胸口。这情景真是人世间最极致的糖衣炮弹，Harold想。

就这么一直下去也无妨，这个念头十足诱惑人心。不得不承认，自从自己同其他人有这样亲密的身体接触已经过去很久很久了，然而现在这一切感觉都那么棒，John身体温暖地倚着自己，但毫无疑问他的背对于这样奇怪的姿势，以及John的体重开始提出抗议了。

“John。”Harold低声喊道，轻柔地揉着他的搭档的手臂。

John在Harold的怀里蠕动了一下，收紧了自己的手臂。“让我在睡会儿。”他嗫嚅道。

“但是现在该醒醒了。”Harold握着John的肩膀推着他，他知道他已经醒了，就在他身体不再放松抵着自己胸口的头蹭了蹭的时候。

“抱歉。”John边说边减轻了点他的压力，他用手揉了揉，黑色的长睫毛扑闪着擦过皮肤，John调整了一下姿势。“你看完电影了？”

“没有，我分心了。”Harold慢慢地弓起背脊，舒展着自己紧张的肌肉。“下一次吧，今天真的是很晚了，我也该回去了。”

“你不必回去，我能给你找个地方睡。”

“这可只是我们的第二次约会。邻里街坊们会怎么说？”

“他们会说我真是幸运到家了，居然逮着了这么个优秀的教授。”

“我恐怕不会有那么想象力丰富的邻居。”Harold边说边站了起来。

John抓着他的手腕。“我是认真的，你是我长久以来遇到过的最好的人，Harold，我欠你很多很多。”

Haorld沉思了许久，考虑如何回应一个合适的回答，最终发觉这其实不必回答，他们互相亏欠对方许多许多，彼此都心知肚明。

“你曾说过这儿有客卧？”

John放开了手。抓了抓耳朵。“也不尽然，不如我带你参观一下？”他边说边站了起来，带着Harold穿过书架到了后面的过道开了灯，走过硬木质地板到尽头打开门。“这就是客卧以及客卫。”

Harold喘息了一声，相较于凌乱老旧的古董家具来说，最恐惧的是这里其实是个枪支收藏室，床垫上堆满了枪袋。而拆分的枪支的零件放在上头，连折叠的桌子上也放满了武器库的其他用具。枪刷和除油器被放在角落里。

“罚没品，你永远不知道他们什么时候就能派上用处。”John耸了耸肩。

“好吧，这个房间肯定是不能用了。”

“你可以睡我房间，Bear不会介意的。”

Harold参观的第二个卧室很大，布置很简朴甚至可以算的上清苦，完全不同于起居室和厨房，完完全全就是John的风格，充满实际用途也看不出什么特质。一个置物柜，一个书桌，一把椅子，占据了半边空间。床John没贴着墙放，两边都能走去过道，远离阳台和窗户。

“我可以睡外头的沙发。”John踩着地毯过去那头的房门，“浴巾，毛巾，以及备用的牙刷在壁橱里。”

“我没有带换洗衣服。”

“我有干净的汗衫你可以穿着睡觉。最底下的那个抽屉里。”John边说边打开衣柜内嵌的置物阁拿出自己的刮胡刀和牙刷。

“你不必睡到别处去，John，沙发的确是很舒适，但是对你来说安睡整晚肯定是太小了。”

“对于第二次约会来说你的提议有点太过大胆了，教授。”

“确实如此，你的床挺大，我觉得我们俩绰绰有余。”

“Harold？”John靠着浴室的门。

“今天太晚了，John，我也很累了，反正迟早你的计划也要把我们置于这种境地，如果说没别的什么理由要比把你的军械库搬走更重要的话。”

John的眼睛微微瞪大，“你说这话的时候听上去真是不可思议的天真。”

“我从来不擅长惺惺作态。”

“我喜欢你的直接。”John走过他身边去起居室，“我得去告诉Bear不能睡床这个坏消息了，希望我能和他达成共识，用跑着带遛它来做弥补。”

Harold等到John走出去，仔细考虑了一下到目前为止发生了什么事情。睡在一起很合理，对于隐藏身份来说得通。他的背不可能受得了整夜躺在沙发上，而对John的体型来说那沙发又太小，不过对于这些反对的理由来说，之所以他提议分享一张床，倒不是说他内心也在好奇这么一个答案——究竟他们俩能够在这场秘而不宣的游戏里纠结多久。

Harold找到一条小号的长裤和干净的汗衫，走进浴室里，他上了厕所，把自己捯饬干净，换上了睡衣。

当他出浴室的时候John正在坐在床边，他背对着浴室，Harold觉得他大概在脱掉鞋子。他走过去挂衣服，让自己的眼睛只注意着手头上的事情，却依然听见John衬衫脱掉，以及床缘因John脱裤子而下榻发出的细微声音。

“你有什么偏好么？”Harold问道，清了清喉咙。“睡哪边？”

“床上我向来随意，Harold，你决定哪边对你而言更为舒适一点。”

Harold注意到John已经坐在了离门近的那边，所以他走去了另外一头。略年轻的那个人穿着一件合身的T恤和黑色的短裤，正在把毯子抖开。

“我需要宽松的空间和比较硬一点的枕头。”Harold说，掀开自己那边的床铺，把枕头叠起来。“这样就好多了。”

“很高兴你这么说。”John声音没有半点开玩笑的成分。

假装成情人对于他们来说迟早是要走到像今晚这一步的。但Harold倒是没有想过这一切会变得如此羞怯。他们安静地爬上那张大床，床真的很大，几乎让人感觉不到身边还有一个人睡着。

但是也仅仅是几乎而已。

毕竟那不是其他人，而是John。

“灯的开关在你这边。”

“摸到了。”Harold回答，把自己眼镜折起来放在床头柜上然后关了灯，让房间陷入一片漆黑。

“要完全拉着窗帘？”

“我工作没什么规律，全黑比较容易入睡。”

Harold躺在床上，被单拉到脖子，房间里有钟的声音在滴答地走着。

“Bear对于这消息有什么看法？”

“比我想象中的更容易接受，但是奖励总归是免不了的。”

“牛排?他喜欢牛排。”

“嗯嗯。”

他们陷入了沉默。

“你需要设个闹钟吗？”

“不，明天我所有的事情也不过就是去校园买一本教师版的代数学教科书，你呢？”

“假如睡太久，Bear会看不过去游手好闲，跑过来叫我们起来的。”

Harold身下的床垫在因为翻身而发出细小的响声，他看着漆黑的环境，然而没有眼镜其实也是徒劳无功。取而代之的就把注意力放在John那头的钟的滴答响声上。他听到Bear在外头发出的鼾声，推断布料悉悉索索的声音是John在那头调整枕头。

“天气渐渐变暖了。”

“明天大概有华氏六十度了（约等于15度）我猜所有街上有生命的到周末应该都已经过了冬眠期了。”

“你平时工作是怎样的？”

“六天班，休息三天，通常来说，但是如果你和Loo过不去，排班就要做四休二”

“所以？”

“这整个月我都是四二轮班。”

“不会很久的。”

“显然我对于NYPD的传统缺乏尊敬并乐于制造混乱。”

“John…”

“我知道，不过不管怎么说，自从我们重逢之后就可没再惹祸了，一直都是乖乖的。”床又下沉了一点，John的腿擦到了Harold的。“你对我总有一种积极的影响力。”

“这就是为什么我们会这样睡在一起？”

“我不知道，也许？我想念你在我身边的日子。”John裸着的腿带来的热度已经消失了。“那你又为什么会同意睡在一起？”

“因为你的住处要比我的住处好太多了，因为我的社交圈那么有限。”Harold在枕头上转头，模模糊糊地转向John的方向。“因为我也很想念你。”

John的白牙齿在黑暗里清晰可见。

“你真的该休息了。Finch。”

“你也是，John。”

在John的呼吸和走钟的滴答声的诱导下，睡神来得如此轻而易举。


	7. Chapter 7

天气温暖得不可思议，外头的人都穿上了短裤和凉鞋，又是一个慵懒的图书馆的午后，Harold靠着John。“以我的经验来判断，这并不会有一个美好的结局。”

“你指的是名单上在我之前的那个家伙？”John问道，嘴唇游移在Harold的脖颈。

“上帝，当然不是指这个。”Harold为这念头心里一颤，他和John所有的前任都是单纯的金钱雇佣关系。

“那就别把我和你的那些过去作比较。”John倚着他的肩膀喃喃地说，颀长的身体更加贴近了过来。“我能给一个你值得的美好的结局。”

“我们俩会有幸福快乐的那么一天吗？”

“童话故事还是存在于这个世界的某处的，Finch”

Harold很想问问他们究竟值得怎么样的幸福，但John附身，深深地吻住他，坚定温柔地探索着他的舌头，把问题堵了回去。

 

Harold惊醒了

整个卧室温暖黑暗，一时之间几乎迷失了自己到底是在那儿，Harold摸索到了自己的眼镜。记起来，这里是John的卧室，John的床。他坐起身来把眼镜架上鼻梁。世界才清晰起来。他们之间的宽大空隙之间铺着凌乱的被子和一个个圆滚滚的枕头，John看上去险险地蜷缩在一边的床侧，手臂抱着自己的枕头，背脊正在呼吸间缓慢的起伏着。

遮光窗帘打乱了Harold的自然生物钟，让他有点迷迷糊糊的。从敞开卧室门外头的走廊上漏进来一道阳光，现在应该起码已经早上8点了是不是？Bear没有叫醒他们。

Harold的视线又转回John睡着的背影上，这让他突然想起了在图书馆的时光。在他们刚刚开始合作时，Harold好几次走进图书馆都很烦恼John就这么睡在图书馆的皮沙发上。之后这情景就变成了常态，再之后，他开始习惯期待看到这个身影：每当工作到深夜的时候，或者一早上就到图书馆的时候，看着John把毯子从Bear这儿抽出来，一次又一次裹到自己身上。

Harold皱起眉头，把被子掀到一边让自己轻轻地下床，这真的是一张躺上去十分舒适的大床，他一边想着一边站起来。后背的疼痛永远萦绕此生挥之不去，他自己公寓里那张薄薄的床垫加剧了旧伤的疼痛，他不得不一直等到他的薪水到账才能去买个新的。或者，直到他寻找到某个人，家里有一张软硬合适，符合人体脊椎的床垫，而那个人也乐于与自己分享的。然而，显而易见的是，他找到了。Harold暗自思忖着，光着脚走进浴室。

过了一会儿，Harold把自己洗漱干净，舒服服地穿着John那过大的睡袍蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，早晨明亮的阳光照亮了公寓的其余部分，Bear正在起居室里追着阳光下漂浮的灰尘

“你可不是个称职的闹钟，是不是？”Harold轻轻地说，走过Bear时揉了揉它的耳朵。“要放在平时，天蒙蒙亮的时候你已经饿坏了。”

他们转去厨房，Harold立即就看到Bear的食盆和水碗都是满满当当的，塑料饮水碗的水还泛着明亮的光。此时此刻，电子种已经显示了是11点23分。

“哦，你早就出去过了，是不是？”Harold转开滤水器，打开水龙头给自己倒了杯水喝。“玩得高兴吗?嗯？”他的手指轻轻摩挲Bear的头毛，感觉到狗狗的身体贴着自己腿的热度。“你和John去哪儿了？那个公园？是不是又疯跑过了？”

Bear歪了歪头好让他的手指揉到自己耳朵后头。

“我忘了你从来都不是一个健谈的对象。”Harold把喝完的水杯放进水槽里，看了一下不上锁的吊柜，Bear在他摸索着柜子发出响声时机警地竖起了耳朵。“不，不行哦，你不能再吃一顿早饭了。”Harold一边警告着Bear不要蠢蠢欲动一边抬手摸索着高过自己头顶的橱柜，然而一无所获，看来，除非是他自己下厨不然是吃不到什么早餐了。

Bear跟着他转去冰箱这儿，里头的食材更容易让人接受一点，比如：牛奶，鸡蛋，厚切的烟熏培根，一包切达奶酪碎，以及昨天晚上留下来没有用完的蔬菜。Harold捧着这些食材决定给自己做烤面包片和煎蛋卷。下一步他打开碗橱，其实配茶吃起来会更好，然而在这种情景之下他大概只能将就着给自己煮一杯咖啡了。他迅速地扫视了一下架子上的研磨机和过滤器，目光落在一边放着的一包未开封的煎绿茶茶盒上，茶盒靠着一把光洁的、红黏土制造的日式急须壶，另外一边还放着同茶壶配套的两个茶杯。

“哦，这可真是自负，太自负了不是？”他轻轻地说，拿出茶壶放在手里把玩，摩挲了一下上头制壶者的印刻标记，这一把讨人喜欢的茶具和他那把不得不留在图书馆的很像，John并非一个茶客，Harold也确信，这把手工制的茶壶也绝对不是这个公寓原来有的风格。

他试着想想John是怎么把翻到这把壶的，曾经在图书馆，在拯救号码和承受失去的间隙里，那些安稳的午后时光，他们俩在一起，Harold曾经给John泡过很多次茶，没过多久John就已经看得烂熟于心，自己也会泡茶了：首先用合适温度的水热空壶，把煮到合适温度的热水冲进茶壶里，确保水流急速地冲开每一片密密层层的茶叶，让它们得到充分的浸泡，之后再不间断地从急须壶里倒入杯子里直到茶壶水沥干。记忆一下子袭来，如今，图书馆已经回不去了，Sameen和Groves女士两人也下落不明，Machine，至今还在沉寂。

然而，他此时此刻站在这儿，在John的床上刚刚度过了一夜好眠。Bear在隔壁的房间里追逐嬉戏。大概这就是希望吧。他把茶壶放了回去。如果要是今天他还想要在大学书店关门前买到教材的话，煮茶的时间是完全不够了。也许下一次可以试试。

卧室里依然无声无息的，Harold决定做完煎蛋卷烤熟培根之后再进去叫醒John。Bear也许是意识到眼镜儿爸爸没有高大个爸爸来的那么好说话，不会再给它东西吃了，放弃了继续在他脚跟边乞求的叫唤，重新回去玩它的小灰尘了。

Harold继续准备着食材，把多下来的蔬菜切成条然后再切成丁，他在橱柜下头发觉两个大平底锅，很快就地把蔬菜下了锅炒。厨艺不是他的拿手项目，但他的确曾经经常下厨，第一次尝试是因为要照顾他的父亲，最终不得不学会自己做菜。和Nathan之间，食物倒也不是什么重要的联系。Grace——他一边把蛋敲进碗里一边浮起一个微笑——则是一个可怕的厨子。所以谁能做，谁做，谁不能做，就远离厨房，他曾经靠着美味早餐给他的伴侣留下过非常深刻的印象来着。换上衣服，带着托盘给用餐者提供早餐总是简单轻松的一件事情。

“早上好，Finch。”

John因睡眠而显得粗哑地嗓音突然在他耳边响起，Harold居然完全没有意识到他的靠近。他还没有准备好自己要用什么表情面对昨天同床共枕的人，所以只能继续聚焦在自己的牛奶面糊上。“我之前没注意到你起来过。”

“我有超能力。”John调侃着，光着脚走进厨房。他在Harold身边停住脚跟，手掌贴上年长男人的背脊，然后滑到肩膀上。“闻着挺香，你有多做我的份儿么？”

“有。”Harold回答，感觉到John手掌的温度移动的痕迹。他低下头，拿起一把叉子搅拌鸡蛋。“你早上起来遛Bear的时候应该叫我起来的。”

“我不忍心，你看上去正沉浸在美梦之中。”John的手依然放在他的肩膀上，John从碗里拿了一块甜椒丁扔进嘴里。“昨晚睡得如何？”

“很好，你的住处很安静，有点点热，但是很好。”

“那么下次穿少点睡觉。”

“现在知道了，为什么我没想到呢？”Harold回答，转过身。“嗯，也很正常，因为我可没想到第一次约会就要睡在这儿。”

“严格意义上来说，这是我们的第二次约会了。”John边说边抬起另外一边的手圈住Harold两边的肩膀，“然而，”他抵着他的耳朵轻声细语，“你现在正在给我做早餐呢。”

Harold笑了笑。“这只是小小的进展，警探，小小的进展。”

John铺餐台，Harold专心烹饪，他做煎蛋饼很快，两边各打一个蛋，仔细地用塑料刀把煎蛋饼卷起来裹住里头的蔬菜，以及方才撒上的厚厚的芝士，他身边John正在切吐司面包，充满阳光的厨房里飘着炉子里渐渐变熟的培根的香味。一会儿煎蛋饼就好了，Harold把厚厚的煎蛋饼放在盘子上然后一切二，旁边放上烤面包片和吐司。他甚至花了点时间仔细欣赏自己做出的这道热腾腾的美味。

John把Harold椅子拉开，然后再拉自己的椅子。“所以今天你的计划是什么，教授。”

“我需要回家一次，洗个澡，换身衣服，然后到学校去，实际上我现在已经有点晚了。”

“我可以开车送你过去。”John提议道。

Harold不满地哼了一声，“你有了这一切，还有一辆车？”

“我确信这是你的机器提供的交易里附带的比较优厚的条件。”

“已经不是我的机器了，John。”Harold咬了一口烤面包，餐桌那头的John笑了笑，也开始吃起了早餐。

20分钟之内，两个人都没有再做声，只有餐具和碟子发出的轻轻碰撞和咀嚼的声音，随着食物一点点消失，John终于放下了餐刀。“你为什么这些年来总是让我吃甜甜圈？”

“因为这些年来我没有时间在书堆里改造出一个适合大厨一展厨艺的厨房。”

“看来我发觉了你又一个秘密。”John拿手背擦了擦嘴，站了起来。“现在我们该走了，要避开午餐高峰。”

“给我点时间清理一下。”

“放着吧，我等会儿再弄。”John边说边把餐碟放入水槽。他等着Harold过来把自己的盘子放过来。“在你换衣服之前，我能看看？”他用手点了点Harold肩膀。

“没什么大碍了。”

“嗯，”John的手指擦过Harold脖子，剥开领子往后褪下，露出已经愈合的枪伤伤口来。“你自己疗的伤？”他边问边细细的抚摸着伤口的皮肤。“做得很好。不过会留一个疤，好在没什么其他感染。”他把Harold衣服整理好，仔细地继续检查者Harold的手臂。“其他一切都好？”

“是的，很好。”Harold不太习惯John像对待精致娇贵的瓷器一样对待自己。他试着后退但是John把他圈得死死的。“我可以自己走回去，一个小时候之后回来？”

“带着Bear跟你回去。”

“John——不过就是街道那头。”

“你为什么总要和我就一切事情争论不休，Finch?”

Harold放松了一下身体，John也略松开了他的禁锢。“不是一切，我会回来的，你可以开车送我去学校。”

“那好吧。”John说道，他慢慢地放松，抓着Harold的双臂好一会儿才真正放了手。“去换衣服和拿东西吧，我和Bear一个小时之后和你碰头。”


	8. Chapter 8

Harold走回到自己公寓去去换昨天的衣服，昨晚的事情要是放在他年轻的时候，大概会觉得自己应该是取得了某种关系进一步发展的胜利，但今天呢？他甚至没有得到John的早安吻。Harold摇摇头，把索要早安吻以及夜复一夜地将要在John的床上越贴越近的念头晃走。

他沉思着走进自己住所的大楼。这其实就是John所有言行的目的吧，尽管只是假装。Harold意识到Riley警探——John让他们假装成一对情侣的想法。毕竟他们已经共事了那么多年，就算是没有号码把他们联系在一起，他依然对自己有着一种强烈的归属感：一种互相共有的吸引力，以及置之死地而后生的互爱之情。

他在信箱里拿出自己的信，走上楼梯到公寓门口，检查了一下之前留下的透明胶带做的不太显眼的标记，标记上面依然粘着弯曲的狗毛，贴在钥匙孔上头，显然他的住所依然还是安全的。Harold打开门走了进去。

时间有限，如果不按时回去的话，John恐怕会直接找过来。于是Harold洗澡洗的很快，擦干自己的时候还在争分夺秒，直到打开他的小衣柜挑选干净的衣服好和John一起开车去学校才意识到自己还有别的地方需要绕道去一下。

他换上了衣服，自言自语地抱怨着自己衣服着实没什么可选的。他关上最上层的抽屉的时候，一个念头突然而至。于是拿出三件打底汗衫，把它们同几条干净柔软的全棉平角裤放在一起，又放了几双袜子上去。这是他之后要带走的东西，他把衬衫挂在自己的手臂上，拐着步子去卧室，从1美元能买到3个的小包里拿出梳子。这些之外的一切东西都John那里都有了，如果没有，他也能轻而易举地买到补充品。

最后，他把自己的电话充电器从插座上拿了下来和衣服放在一起，在厨房找出了一个塑料出行包，把所有的东西塞了进去。

他把包关好，撇开脑海里响个不停的警钟，步行回到John的住处，总有一天他会得到John的早安吻的。

当他用John给他的备用钥匙开门进房间的时候没看到John和Bear，Harold好奇地走进卧室，关着门的浴室里传来John边洗澡边唱歌的声音，Bear则趴在凌乱的还没有铺过的床铺上睡觉。Harold很快的把到嘴边的“快下去！”吞了回去。他当然也知道John的床有多舒服来着。他把自己那可怜兮兮的旅行包放在床头柜旁边，然后走出卧室等John洗完。

厨房已经被清理干净了，碟子被放进了洗碗机里，炉灶也全被擦得干干净净的。他昨天只是粗略地被指引着看了看，现在他可以安安心心地巡视整个公寓了。从前门开始，那儿有个柜子，除了吸尘器没放别的东西。Haorld又想起了John的那个旧阁楼的储藏室，Machine十分明白他总是需要一整间房间来安置他的武器。穿过起居室和厨房，是餐厅，他发觉一扇门，打开是一间小小的洗衣房，叠着放着洗衣机和烘干机。

一道微风吹起了玻璃门的窗帘，这是通往天台的落地窗，天气预报说本周末暖气流将要到来，然而其实暖流已经来了。Harold推开落地门走出去，附身看着树冠在眼前展开的美妙风景，视线一头的公园一直延展开来，另外一头则是摩天大楼摩肩接踵。

一道反光映入了他的眼帘，Harold握着栏杆后退。区域监控系统的摄像头在街道两边排成一排。这个露台就在起码两个接在街灯顶上的摄像头的监视范围之内。摄像头看上去完好无损，仿佛等待着的邀请函，毫无疑问Samaritan正在监视他们。Harold的嘴唇抿成一条直线，退回安全的区域里检查天台下头的情况，下面电缆缠绕成一堆，看上去很容易就能从这里黑掉它们。

“Bear会先听到他们接近的声音。”John穿着长袖黑色的针织衫和黑色的长裤，站在Harold身边附身撑着栏杆。“我们会听到玻璃碎掉的声音，足够我们时间进行防卫了。”

“防卫，那么怎么逃脱？”

John晃了一下头。“防火逃生梯在客卧里，我对窗户做了点改造，能拖延我们不受欢迎的客人的追击。你到时候要第一时间去那儿，我垫后。”John弓起了背脊伸着懒腰，看着下头的人行道。“从那儿我们能杀出一条生路的。”

Harold瞥了他一眼，听着John继续说下去。“逃跑计划是这样，我们直接去车库，备用车钥匙就用电线拴在把手上，就在车门这儿，如果有什么事情发生，Finch,你就直接去开车，然后能跑多远跑多远，明白了吗？”

Harold转过身看着摄像头，扬起一个微笑。“如果你的公寓涌进了那么多Decima的特工，而计划是我得躲在客卧直到你清理出消防梯，然后再拿到车逃跑。”他的笑容扩大了。“然后你在对我喊：别管我，走啊，Harold，我会赶上你 的那种类型的话？你是不是把这部分给忘了？这样看上去会让我的逃亡显得更加戏剧化。”

John站了起来，勾了勾嘴角笑了起来，“我想的那部分里头没有这句台词。”他那黑色的睫毛扑闪了一会儿，扬起了手臂让Harold回到房间里去。

“你拿到你想要拿的东西了么？”他问，跟着Harold走进房间，给天台的门落了锁又拉起了窗帘。，

“拿了，去学校应该花不了多少时间，我只需要拿我的教材书，然后去一下我的办公室拿我房间的钥匙。”

“哦，那真不错，我想我能知道在学校里哪儿能找到你了。”

“你愿意一同来？”

“当然了。”John的眼神扫一遍Harold，从看上去舒适的皮质便衣——极为配他那身崭新的跑步鞋——以及，鞋子配着牛仔裤，棕色的皮带，蓝色纽扣的白衬衫，最上头的纽扣没扣。“你现在看上去就好像休闲的周五才会穿的那样。”

“其余的衣服还在干洗店里。”Harold嗫嚅着说，转过脸回避John好不掩饰的好奇又热烈的打量。他牵起Bear的狗绳，等着John锁门。

“我可不是在抱怨，Harold，你居然会穿牛仔裤。”

“话是这么说——”

John调皮地笑了笑，“我们等会儿也到干洗店去一下。”

他们乘着电梯来到了地下车库，把Bear安置到了后排。John刷了电子门卡把车开出了大楼，前往学校。Harold摇下车窗，感受着城市带来的喧嚣和独有的气味，他想念这种坐在车上的小小的乐趣。

“你要去的楼是哪幢？”John把车开进大学校门的时候问道。

“先去停车场把车停了，我恐怕没有直接停在教学楼下头的权限。”

“做文书工作你迟早也是需要一辆车的。”John说道，按照指示牌把车开往停车区。

“我很喜欢早晨搭乘公共交通，我总是沉迷看着人来人往的时刻。”

John眨了眨眼睛看着副驾驶，略微歪歪了脑袋。

“我指的是看到真正的人群，在切实的生活中，和切切实实的人在一起。”

“要知道你电脑显示屏那头的人们也是切切实实存在的。”John把车停在靠近电梯口的地方，然后熄了火

这话似乎是刺痛了Harold。“如果你觉得我没意识到这一点，John，那么我想我们之前的那些事情都等于白做了——也可能最好提早结束你那小小计划比较好。”

“Harold。”John转过脸来，“我很抱歉，我知道你知道的。”

“那么你也该知道我们无法在回到那些拯救号码的日子里去了。”

“如果真是这样，那么我只能自己单打独斗了。”

“怎么做？你救不了所有人，John，这样做等于就是在自杀。”

“在遇到你之前我造就试过自杀了。”John漠然地回答，不等Harold回答就打开车门下了车。“来吧，教授。”他轻柔地喊道，似乎想缓和一下气氛。“让我们去拿你要的数学书。”

Harold也没接话。他们之前所作的一切已经不再是一个可供他们自由选择问题了，事已成定局，当然继续讨论细节也毫无意义。John最终都得准备接受这个严酷的事实。

他们散步的时候又聊了些无关紧要的话题，Harold走在草坪上的时候叙述了一下大学的历史，他们在崭新的教学楼和被常青藤覆盖的年代久远的行政楼之间走着，Harold最后在四方的大厦里转弯进了楼，在接待处给John做了登记之后，带着Bear和他一起走向自己的办公室。

“我的办公室能够看到自助餐厅忙忙碌碌的景象。”他一边打趣一边停在了邮件收发室。名字都是被刻在木头片上的，绝大多数都只是标签了一个“职员”的标志。Harold搜索了一下盒子找到了自己了，潦草手写的便签贴贴在盒子上头，上面写着“Whistler”的字样。

拿到了他教室的钥匙和一份空白的8页的本周关于TPS的报告拷贝，Harold带着他们进到了他的办公室里，“他们告诉我，我很幸运，助教这周就能过来同我共同承担学生会的事情。”进来之后他就解开了Bear的狗绳。

John关上门，看着Harold坐在自己的办公椅上，打量着周围的情况。“有后门么？”他很快地扫视了一遍办公室的窗户。

“这儿没有后门。”Harold回答，登录电脑。“在外头的休息区有一个楼梯井，你如果走到外头的主走廊上，有三个能够逃生出入口。”

John走过来站在Harold边上，看着他翻看着科室的内部流通邮件和班级花名册。“你家里没有电脑能够做这些？”

“我只是需要打印店东西，不会花很长时间的。”

John点头，过去看着挂在墙上的Whistler教授的证书，Bear在他脚边，John开始检查其了办公室可能有的“小东西”，仔细地检查电话线，桌灯，通风口是否有被人挪动的痕迹。Harold敲敲打打了一会儿说自己做好了。他们才锁了门出来，拿着Harold打印来出来的东西，从另外一个可使用的出口出门。

“看起来你调整的很不错，我觉得做学术工作很适合你。”John边走边轻声说，肩并肩地去往书店。

“只是表面上而已，我还是学生的时候……”Harold的声音轻了下去笑着回忆起了往事。“我在MIT的时候还是个风云人物来着。”他吐出这句话，“那儿是第一个让我觉得我是个正常人的地方，就好像我天生属于那儿，但对于教学这事我还没有足够的热情。”

“我从没读过大学，或者类似这种上课。”John说，“我高中毕业就直接参了军，之后就曲线救国了，学了一点课程比如古典文学之类的标准化课程。尽管我拿学位不过是为了继续我的军人生涯，结果是CIA反而把我所有擅长的技能用了个彻底。”

Harold转过头看着John露出有点痛苦的神情。“你学了什么？”

“军事历史学”

“你还是可以继续深造的。”

“别，我小时候就已经目标明确了，总是对作业有着各种各样的抵触，现在我也已经知道我到底擅长什么了，我可不会习惯任何正正规规的课堂教学。”

“学校看上去对你来说充满艰难险阻我真是难以想象，要知道你可是个十分聪明的人。”

“谢谢你这么说，Finch。”John回答，“关键在于阅读对我来说着实是个难题，有时候那些字就是不肯好好地待在书上，看上去都在跳舞。”

“阅读困难症？”

“大概是吧。”John点头回答，“我只能自己得出了一条不是这么正规的阅读方法来做补偿。”

“怎样的？”

John停下拉着Finch的手，把他手心向上转过来放在自己的右手掌心上，然后用左手手指写下了Harold的名字，一个字母一个字母地，印在温暖的皮肤上。

Harold合拢手指抓住了John的手，抬头撞进稍年轻男人的眼睛里。就在这个时候Bear突然拽动了狗绳，打断了这个旖旎的时刻，Bear要去草坪那头方便，天性使然。John从口袋里拿出个垃圾袋，把Bear完事后的便便装进去，然后扔到Harold指给他的最近的垃圾桶里。

那一刻已经消释了，但是Harold依然心满意足于John走在他身边，时不时两个人能碰着上臂的举措。他们就这样穿过学生会大楼。当他们接近书店的时候，发觉有一群学生正在外头聚集，抗议者者的声音越来越大了。看上去更加不吉利的是两名警察在学生们面前全副武装的走来走去。

Harold不太舒服地看了一眼自己的搭档，John轻轻地点头，把眼神从警察转到书店入口。

他们进了书店，Harold很快地找到了教材，还买了一本学分书，一盒铅笔，划线纸和一叠答题卡，结账的时候他拿出了自己的教员证，现金结的账。出门的时候，两股对峙的势力已经突然暴增，警备也增加到了12个。学生们已经开始嘲弄武装警察，喊着“打到警察”的口号。

Harold看着这场景，张了张嘴，两股人马已经在草坪上越贴越近。他从书里知道这些场景曾经在城市各个角落上演过，然而真正地看到的时候却让他觉得震惊。

John用身体护着Harold，让他不必看到这样的场面，他的手掌稳稳地贴着Harold的背脊，把他轻轻推走到一旁的人行道上，离开这种对抗的场景前往停车场。

他们身后依然听得到手提式扩音喇叭的声响，叫喊着让人群离开。John的手轻轻滑落他的背脊，温柔又急切地劝告着他,“如果这样的事情发生在你在学校的时候，赶紧回你的办公室，然后把门锁上。”

Harold依然为刚才的暴力场面而慌乱，他们坐进车里，他也没有推开John轻柔安抚着他背脊的手。Harold贴着John，直到他打开后座让Bear进去，把他手里的东西和书放在后排。警笛声在外头缭绕，看上去增援部队也要到了，Harold系上安全带对John轻轻点点头，是时候回去了。

John的手放在Harold的膝盖上安抚他，就这么开回了他们街区附近的干洗店。

“现在还要去哪儿么，教授？”John看着Harold取回下个礼拜要穿的衣服发问。

“我从没那么热切盼望，警探。”Harold轻柔地说，努力保持着他的自制，“我觉得应该回家了，”

“午餐呢？”John的车路过了Harold住所，打个弯就到了没多久到了自己大楼的地下停车库。

“现在我还不饿，再说，你的厨房里有三明治，如果在晚饭前我饿了能吃。”

他们停好车走进大厦，Harold从John的手上拿回了洗干净的衣服。倒不是他觉得John不会好好挂着他的衣服，他只是对于怎么把衣服从干洗袋里拿出来挂起来有着自己的偏好。

John早上看上去已经整理过房间里，已经把换洗衣服收了起来，床也铺好了。Harold打开昨天他打开过的玻璃衣柜门，对于里头一排John的西装发楞，昨天晚上这儿还有好大的空间来挂他的衣服来着。他推开另外一边的衣柜门，另外一边是空的，足够放12件西装，下层还能放鞋子，架子上可以搁帽子。Harold回身看穿，两个配套的床头柜，而他的旅行包已经不见了。

他把西装挂上衣架，跛着去John的柜子里，自己的袜子和内裤已经整整齐齐地放在了右手的大抽屉里。第二抽屉也已经理好了，左边是John折好的V领汗衫右边是Harold水手领汗衫。

Harold关上抽屉，手指贴着自己的嘴唇。

John把他其他的东西放在了浴室，两个台盆的左边那个整齐地放着他的东西。他打开了自己那个台盆上镶着镜子的药柜，他的台盆。里头空空的，但是Harold很快就在心里列了自己要买充塞这个柜子的补充品的购买清单。

“如果你还是想用客卫的话我能帮你搬过去。”John站在浴室门外，靠着敞开的浴室门。

“不，这样就很好了。”Harold关上柜子。“我刚刚不是都搬进来和你一起住了？”

John很快的笑了起来，笑容明亮动人。“我都告诉过你了，如果你不觉得这是所谓的计划的一部分的话，其实感觉要好得多。”

Harold怀疑地撇撇嘴。关上了卫生间的灯走了出去。“你对此没有任何异议？”

“我已经不知道告诉过你几次了，我很乐意。Finch。”John的眼睛轻柔地眯了起来伸手握住Harold。“也许我应该身体力行的做给你看么？”


	9. Chapter 9

Harold的脸因为John这句话里的暗示而热了起来，没有人这么和他说过。曾经他的少年时代的爱恋总似乎充满了好奇和磕磕绊绊。Nathan之后进入了他的生命里，在莽撞以及寝室派对的酒精的催促下他们最终得以有过一段。Grace，他追求而来的爱人，始终都是步调缓慢稳重，怀揣着一种心情——当合适的时间来临——他终将对她倾吐一切。

然而只不过是一周之内，John就这样通过食物，通过分享他的大床来诱惑着他，而现在，看上去他们俩简直就像是满心欢喜地组建家庭共同生活在一起的伴侣一样。

就在这儿，在卧室里厚重的阴影之下，连下午的阳光也要给傍晚的夜幕让道，图书馆，号码们，他们在Samaritan出现之前的生活似乎是那么遥远。

就在这儿，更贴近一点，站在John的身边。

屈服于这样的美妙时刻很可能导致他们俩双双暴露遇害，Harold脑海里警钟越敲越响，他此时此刻应该停下这些毫无意义地胡思乱想，收拾起他那些打包好的衣服细软赶紧离开，去买一张机票走得远远的。

Harold走上前半步，走进John敞开的双臂里，轻轻的用手指蹭着他的掌心，“怎么做，具体来说，你会怎么做呢，警探？”

John眨了眨眼睛也上前走了半步，他的手紧紧握住Harold的手，“我会保护你安全无虞。”他低声说，“我会每天都把你喂饱：早餐，午餐，晚餐。任何你想要的，任何你所需的，我都愿意给。”

Harold觉得脚下的地毯突然凹凸不平起来，他开始期待起了昨晚那没羞没躁的调情了，而不是这种在他们达成共识假装情侣的计策之后生硬的告白。Harold握紧了John的手，“为什么？”

“我已经失去了很多人，我不再丢下你。”John回答，紧紧盯着Harold。“无论你有多反抗。”

“我已经注意到了。”Harold温柔地回答，又上前了一步，现在他已经贴的足够近了，脸颊几乎可以擦到John胸口柔软的针织毛衣的布料，能够感受到下头肌肉的紧绷，能够听到John心跳的怦怦的声音，已经足够贴近了，近到能够闻到阳光的味道，能够闻到萦绕的肥皂的香气和织物柔顺剂的味道。

John的手暖暖地贴上他的背脊，Harold的手也抚上了他的，这简直令人陶醉。

“不会善终的。”Harold收紧了手臂轻轻地说。

“可以试试。”John把头搁在Harold的头上，“至少在结局到来之前，我们能有个开始。”

“John……”

John的双手捧起Harold的脸，“告诉我你想要什么，Harold。”

Harold呼出一口气，没有十足的语言能够表达自己到底想要什么，他只是闭起眼睛慢慢倾着头往前，嘴唇擦过John的脖颈，感受张狂的脉搏在跳动，轻轻地摩挲着温暖的皮肤。

John叹息了一声，手臂圈住了Harold的肩膀，小心翼翼地托着他的脑袋。他们轻柔地调整着角度，John的嘴唇从Harold的太阳穴擦过直到发际，Harold在John柔软的针织衫上摊开手掌，嘴唇贴上了他冒出胡渣的脸颊。

那轻柔如同翅膀上颤动的羽毛，也许一切的确无法善终，John那黑长的睫毛扑闪着，渴求地收紧了手，他坦诚地知道自己想要什么，显然这一切应该在他们第一次遇见时就该开始了：皇后大桥下的那张公园长凳以及一同走在路边酒铺的街道上。真正的心意日日夜夜追逐在他们身后，希冀如同水面上的浮标，真切又易于察觉。

Harold把John拽着贴近自己，带着希冀地深深地吻他，笨拙又汹涌。John调整了一下抱着Harold的姿势，让嘴唇和手臂紧紧纠缠在一起。温暖的唇尝起来有着樱桃味润唇膏和异国情调的香料的味道。情感的大坝溃败得如此迅速，两人几乎只能凭着各自的感觉让渴求和大胆的唇舌缠绕起舞。

John紧紧地拥着Harold，蹒跚地踩过地毯倒向大床，只有在自己的背全然贴上床的时候他才有短暂的分开过他们的吻，Harold把眼镜摘下来放在床头柜上，放松地贴在John的身上。

他们胸贴着胸，Harold的腿挤在John的腿之间，旁边的钟声滴答着响着显示着流逝的时光，John在下头微笑着伸展着四肢，Harold的手指轻柔地摩挲着他的嘴唇的弧度。John抵着他轻轻地调整了一下姿势，这回的吻来得缓慢温柔，慢慢探索者彼此，他们互相尝试着用轻柔的触碰和不顾一切地吻来开拓对方，轻柔地停顿，轻柔的点头，都是未曾言说，鼓励对方继续下去的许诺。

Harold的膝盖抵着John的长腿，固定着自己好把头搁在John的针织衫上。舌头，牙齿，John那已经在自己手指之下挺立发硬的乳头，以及抵着自己臀部缓慢地挪动，都是回应。

“Harold？”John的声音粗哑低沉，贴着Harold皮肤还带着热热的温度，他的手依然放在原处。

“嗯？”Harold轻轻地回应，在John的脖颈上洒下慵懒的吻。

“我们能停下的。”John似乎是被梗住了似的说，搂着Harold贴着自己的身躯，“只要你告诉说什么时候停。”

John的意思表达似乎是沉淀了许久，让Harold抬起头。“你想要停下？”

“不，我不想，我想继续，如果你也想要的话，但是我不想……”John突然停了下来，一边摇头，手指一边探入Harold的裤子。

“你从觉得我们这样能到哪一步，警探？”

“坦白来说?自从晚餐之后我就有这个念头了，我没想到你真的会留下来。”

Harold翻身到他的身边，手指依然放在John的衣服下头，放在他温暖的腹部。“我想我们能……慢慢来。毕竟，我才是那个突然之间带着狗跑到你家门口还盛装打扮的人。”

“不管怎样，我都打算清出一个抽屉来放你的衣服。”John轻轻地说，拿手背摩挲着Harold的脸颊。

“我自己那儿没太多的地方。”Harold靠着John曲折的手臂说，“你能用毛巾柜对付过去吗？”

“我还能对付更少的地儿。”John的手指抚着Harold的头发。“我把你学校拿来的东西放在餐厅桌上了。如果你今晚要要工作的话。”

“那可以等等，我们还能有个周末。”Harold回答，再一次放松地把自己的腿置于John的腿间

“在我上班之前恐怕有的只是今晚了。”

“哦，当然，警探，什么时候？”

“明天下午的班，3点到凌晨1点。”

Harold瑟缩了一下，想到了他们昨天晚上的对话。“直到周二？”

John的手指摩挲着Harold的嘴唇。“坏人可不会遵循着朝九晚五的犯案”

“这我当然知道，警探，我只是在想周一早上八点有课。”

“那我周一凌晨回来的时候可能会打扰你。”

“哦，不，这不是问题，我本来就是个浅眠的人。”Harold说，手指轻轻地划着他的胸口。“如果不是你，Bear或者其他什么声响都会吵醒我。”

“浅眠的人？你确定吗,Finch？今天早上你可是睡得很沉。”

Harold挑起眉毛应对着John勾起的嘴角。

“Bear和我出去了一小时，你有没有期待我回来然后……就这么大大咧咧地占了我那半边床然后又睡了过去？”

“所以你回来是看我睡觉了？”

“我应该看了。”John轻轻地说，手指溜到了Harold的脖颈。“所以肯定不是我打扰你睡觉了，那么是什么呢？”

“这本身不是问题。我只是想——这到底应该怎么安排，你整个周末都不在，我应该带着Bear回我自己的公寓去，我们可以周三晚再碰面。”

John皱起了眉毛。“这儿。”他离开床铺，从口袋里拿出之前Harold用过的钥匙放在他的掌心里。“拿着，任何时候都能随意进出。别想太多，Finch”

“那你还不如让我不要呼吸来的容易。”Harold阖上手心捏着房门钥匙

“没有，我只是请求你能和我保持联系。”John捧着Harold脸落下一个轻轻地吻。“对我们有点信心吧。”

“你很擅长鼓动人。警探。”Harold说，舌头舔舔嘴唇。

“你也不差的，教授。”

“我们这样对话大概是要停不下来的。”Harold边说边把手从John的衣服下抽出来。“休息一下，Bear傍晚要遛了，我们还应该想想晚餐吃什么。”

“昨天剩下的那些？”John边问边揉着Harold的耳垂。“还是你愿意和我们一同出去？买点什么东西？”

“我能出去买个外卖。咖喱我留着明天当午饭。不管怎么样，如果不想挨饿的话我们现在就该动身了。”

“饿死人是需要那么点时间的，Finch。”

“我会说那取决于这个人因何而挨饿。”

“你那样说来……”John慢慢地放开他的手，从床边站了起来。“那么我们最好尽快出去，再尽快回到正题来。”


	10. Chapter 10

两人走出大楼来到人行道上，被暖意融融的傍晚空气团团围拢，Bear走在前头，Harold和John肩并着肩走在后头，他们顺着熟悉的线路散着步，走过亮着灯的报摊，理发店，已经关了门的美甲店。令人舒适的静谧就像过去一样，他们曾经数不清几次这样带着Bear两人一狗的在傍晚散步。

但Harold又一次想起了那徘徊不去的、John嘴唇上的樱桃润唇膏的味道，这次和往常有点不同了。走在John身边，Harold时不时地偷瞄他，他看上去很温和放松，然而前CIA特工那轮廓鲜明的硬汉风格始终隐匿拿在表面之下——无论John是否自己有意识到这一点。自从他们最近频繁见面之后，还带着一点压抑着平静和绝处逢生的反抗，从某种程度上来说也有绝望和恐惧的成分吧，Harold猜想着。

转过街角的时候John抓到了Harold偷瞄他的视线，两个人就这么对视了一会儿，Harold情不自禁地回应了一个笑容，脸红了红，视线纠缠了一会儿，笑容就越扩越大了。

这一切都是有符合逻辑的解释的，显然在这样异乎寻常的压力之下他们两个人的共引力日益增强：Grace就让她成为过去吧——为了她自身的安全着想——Harold想起了Samaritan的追捕，想起了他们隐藏身份的局限，想到了Machine死一般的寂静。很明显出于这样一种简直不可思议的大环境之中，自然而然就会对彼此有非同一般的依赖，所以这样一个好计划就会应运而生，这个策略会一直延续下去直到他们能找出更好的方式，直到——

Harold突然停了下来。

“Finch？”

“如果Machine重新上线会怎样？如果他联系了我们了呢？”

John皱起的眉毛放松了下来。“你的意思是到那时我们就没有住在一起的理由了是不是？”John问道，笑了起来。“谁又知道呢?没准儿你可能已经习惯了我在你身边，又或者至少你会习惯一日三餐，说起来……”John朝着街角餐厅的大门歪了歪脑袋。

“嗨，这儿!好久都没有看到你们两了。”女服务生喊道，对着Bear笑了笑又直起身来看着Harold，他们走了进去。她拿着满满托盘的等候饮料递给他们。“给我点时间，我想你们的桌子应该很快就能清出来了。”

“你忙，我们今天外带食品。”Harold说。

“哦，当然可以，不过我得先和你说一声今天厨房很忙。”

“没关系，我们能等。”

“那行，”她说着放下了托盘然后挤过拥挤的食客们去整理人堆后头的那张桌子。

Harold从柜子上拿了两份菜单递给John一份。“我是这家店烤肉三明治的忠实粉丝。”

“真的吗？”John从菜单里抬起头笑了笑，“听上去蛮好吃的。”

“哦，是的，叉子滚动烘出来的德克萨斯烤牛排和腌得软嫩的洋葱混着胡萝卜条，附上旁边的土豆泥，所有的食物都浸淫在多汁的肉汁里，十分美味。”

“听上去十分具有南部风情。你是不是在这样的口味之下长大的？”John问道垂下眼睛继续看着菜单。

“说真的，警探，你还在孜孜不倦这个问题？”

“我总是孜孜不倦这个问题，Finch。”

“叫我Whistler。”

“抱歉久等了，”女服务生气喘吁吁的跑回来，“你们一分钟之后就能入座，”她补充了一句笑着看着John，“看起来今晚所有人都跑出来享受着变暖的气温了。”她抽出自己的点菜单转向Harold，“和往常一样吗？”

“嗯……”Harold阖上菜单，“今天不，这回我想试试烤鸡胸肉，附餐是沙拉，意大利口味。”

“真是与平时不同，听上去很健康。”服务生边说边写。

“啊，然后……”Harold继续着。

“我点烤肉三明治。”John流利地接过话头。

女服务生蹲了蹲抬头看了一眼Harold眼睛长得大大，又看了看John，“哦，当然可以，附餐呢？”

“我听闻这儿的土豆泥做的不错。”

“大概是镇上最好的土豆泥了。”他她说，“给狗狗单点一个汉堡包吗？”

Harold清了清喉咙无视John靠过来压着手臂的压力。“今晚不了。”

“为什么？”John压低嗓音问道，气息吹拂着Harold的耳朵。

Harold转过身看向John，撇撇嘴又转回服务生，“不，谢谢你，我们这些就行了，还要等多久？”

“二三十分钟大概？”

“好的。”John回答，朝着女服务生笑了笑搂着Harold的肩膀，“帮我们留意不要凉了，Harold和我30分钟之后过来拿。”

“当然可以。”女服务生回答，从点菜单上撕下他们要的东西。

“看上去我们关系很密切。”John边说边狡猾滴笑着，用现金付了钱之后就拽着Harold出了门。“来吧，教授。”

Harold一直沉默着没说话之道他们走出了餐厅回到了温暖的人行道上。“你不能这么做。John。”

“什么？”John拉着Harold同Bear一起迈开步。

“对于现在来说审时度势是最重要的事情，警探，如果我们这样明目张胆，会导致我们暴露被杀。”

“哦，放心吧，隐匿身份很安全，除非你现在告诉我你想要退出了。”

“当然不是。”Harold赶紧回答，“我只是说，我们俩最好不要引起‘这样’不必要的注意。”

“为什么呢？今晚着实很美妙，我牵着我的狗，有其他人在给我做晚餐，我还牵着你。”

他们在街角左转，远离Harold最近一直走过的街区。一排红砖房排列在路边，路上都是周五出来散步的人群，林荫大道上车水马龙，他们两人一狗就这么走在拥挤的人行道上。

“不是你想的那么简单——”

John停下脚步，“就是我想的那么简单。”

也许是嗅到了空气里紧张的意味，Bear也停了下来。

“我们曾经就这个问题讨论过好几次了，然而事实上唯一能够让你放下思虑休息一下的地方就只有在我的床上。”John上前一步，拥着Harold。“也许我应该让你一直躺在我床上？”

他的眼睛从Harold的脸上转到了最近的那个监控摄像头上，他大胆地看着那上头闪烁着的红点，垂下眼睛看看Harold，最后印上一个显而易见的吻。

Harold的脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，他抓着John的胸口稳住自己，John诱哄着他张开嘴，让他胸口溢出一声低低的呻吟。

“去开个房吧！”旁边有人喊道，还伴随着一声音调颇高的口哨声。

Harold奋力地想要后退，John却把他抱得那么近，再一次又深又重的用吻抚慰着他。

“等一会儿。”John轻轻地说，依然站在原地。

Harold的嘴唇抿了起来，心跳在加速，之前围观他们的人早就已经消失在夜色的人群中里去了。头顶上那道红色的光依然在闪烁，汽车喇叭喧嚣着，不知道哪里传来警车的声音，朦朦胧胧呼啸着，似乎正在赶去犯罪现场。

“你觉得我们点的菜好了没？”John过了一会儿问道，轻轻抚着他的背脊。

“还没有。”Harold舔了舔嘴唇，“但是我们最好回去了。”他圈了圈狗绳，对Bear做了发出了要走了的信号。

回到餐厅Harold和Bear等在外头，John进去拿他们的餐点。从此时此刻开始，他们重新又变回亲密无间，回家路上，安然无恙地路过一个又一个的摄像头。

\--

John把它们的晚饭放到厨房，Harold把Bear的皮绳解开。他看着狗狗追着食物而去，听到厨房里发出的各种声响。Harold从外套口袋里拿出钱包，拿出钱也跟了过去。

他发觉John在给Bear的水盆换水，外带的餐盒放在橱柜上，敞开着。Bear后腿踮着，满怀希望的嗅着香味，希望自己能够勾到食物。

“坐好，Bear，你今天活动量很大。”Harold边说边揉揉Bear的头。“但你知道规矩的，人类的食物不是给你吃的，适用于人类的家居也不是给你躺的。”

“他知道的。”John说道，关了水龙头。“他只是还没习惯我们俩都在他身边，给他点时间适应一下。”

“John，你不能这么宠着他。”

“我没宠着她，我十分守规矩的。”John把水盆放下。“我会让他注意下次不要跳上沙发的。”

“还有不能跳上床。”Harold说道。

Bear很响地打了个响鼻。John同情地看了他一眼，再看看了Harold。“好吧，也不能上床。”John把袖子卷上去在水斗那儿洗手。“但是仅限于你在我床上的时候。”

“还有那个……”Harold拿着钱。“你不需要为我们俩的一切付账，我还是有钱的。”

John抽了一张纸巾擦手，对Harold笑着拒绝了他的钱。“我也有钱，Finch，NYPD的薪水很可观的。”

“尽管如此，我们的资源还是十分有限，最好的办法是我们依然依据着我们的隐藏身份行事。”

John原本调侃的笑容带上了一点点狡猾，他把纸巾揉成球丢到一旁的垃圾桶里去径直走到Harold面前。“以前我是那个一直被你‘包养’的人，现在你的机器把这个局面颠倒了，倒是十分有趣。”

“你从来就不是我‘包养的人’，你是我的雇员。”

John越靠越近，直到把Harold困在自己和料理台之间。“但现在我不是你的雇员了。”

“不，你不是了。”Harold慢慢地轻声说。他的手放在John的臀部上，熟练地把钱塞进他的屁股兜里。“我能给自己付账。”

“真是顽固。”John哑着声音说，低下头，嘴唇擦着Harold的脖颈。

“对于这点你大概还需要适应一段时间。”Harold回答，轻柔地抚着John的背脊。

“我能适应许多事情。”

“先晚饭吗，警探？”

John懊恼地低吼一声放开了Harold，转过脚跟走了两大步把餐盒从袋子里拿出来，而相较于John，Harold则慢慢让身体离开料理台。John抓起他的手，拿着晚餐迅速地把他牵穿过起居室朝着卧室走，惊动了一旁不知道发生事情的Bear。

起居室昏暗的灯光散射出来，映着卧室里还凌乱的床单，光线渐渐消失在照不到的黑暗角落里，John把外卖放在床头柜上，他们互相摸索着倒在床上，继续离开之前没做完的事，Harold脱掉了John的针织衫，抚着露出来的躯体，John则回应他一个深吻。

John的手包着Harold手，注视着他好一会儿才脱掉Harold毛衣。Harold的眼睛睁得大大的，指尖轻柔地抚摸着John胸口和身上斑斑勃勃交错的伤口。John因他的抚摸浑身肌肉紧绷僵硬，Harold在他胸口印上一个吻，他那长又黑的睫毛扑闪着垂了下来，才重新开始急切的行动起来。 

John解开Harold的皮带，让他不得不抓着自己的肩膀保持着身体平衡，踢掉鞋子，而此时John正忙着一个个解开他的衬衫扣子，Harold觉得自己整个人都要热得冒蒸汽了，他勾着手指解开John的皮带把裤子整条拉下来。

“这儿。”Harold边说边把枕头堆在床板处，John靠过来把枕头挪到一起，“我觉得这样可以了。”Harold边说边把枕头弄成可以轻松靠上去的样子。

“如果有什么不舒服要告诉我。”John边说边帮他把衣服脱掉。。

“当然。”Harold脱掉牛仔裤和打底衫，转过脸面对John。“那么你呢？”他边说边解着扣子。“你有什么别的想法么？”

John和Harold做着一样的事情，忙着抽掉自己的皮带把裤子褪到脚踝。“就像我之前说过的那样，我在床上很随意。”他边说边踢掉自己的长裤。

“但是，至少告诉我……你有什么偏好？”Harold折起牛仔裤丢在John那边的床头柜上。“你会怎么做，警探？”Harold把眼镜摘掉，皱起眉头来看着John歪着脑袋看自己，“你是偏爱于攻，还是偏爱受？”他问道，轻柔地脱掉自己的汗衫，“偏爱进入，还是被进入？”

John沉默了一会儿，脱掉自己衣服开口，“我偏爱亲吻你。”他的声音粗粝，眼神追逐着Harold的身躯。“我偏爱拥抱你。”他更贴近了，手轻柔地抚着Harold身上已经愈合的枪伤，从肩膀上一路抚到年代久远的伤疤之上。“我乐意做你希望我做的一切，教授，这一切取决于你的想法。”他轻声细语，用鼻子蹭着Harold的脖颈，之间顺着那狰狞的伤疤从背部一直滑向臀部。

Harold的思绪逐渐只剩下John抵着他脖子吐出的那些包含鼓励和热切的词汇，指尖带来的一阵阵颤抖，棉质内裤下的勃起正挤压着自己的，这简直令人无法抵抗的愉悦。他小心翼翼地拉着John躺上床，调整着床上的枕头，安置好自己的背，John正蜷在他的身体上方，上下半身慢慢调整着姿势。

John是个热爱亲吻也擅长亲吻的人，他的吻总是缓慢柔情又乐于探索。Harold舒服地陷入床单，让John洒下慵懒的吻，从他的嘴唇，到脸颊，再到胸膛，颀长的身躯随着吻，贴着自己的 身体缓缓下沉。

“对，就是这样。”John发现Harold的乳头异常敏感，他伸出舌头轻拍他挺立发硬的乳尖，让他发出喘息，吻穿梭在Harold浓密的胸毛和裸露出来的苍白皮肤皮肤上，还时不时把乳尖纳入唇舌之中用牙齿轻轻拉扯，使得Harold的胯部情不自禁地抵着他蹭动。

他很快就全发现了Harold全身的敏感区，肋骨处柔软的凹陷，从胸口密布而下的胸毛，手肘的内侧柔嫩的皮肤，肚脐眼，伤口增生的组织和摸起来软软热热的皮肤。

John的脸摩挲着Harold的平角内裤，呼出炽热的气体，让他的勃起更硬了。Harold低头，与John的视线交汇，把腿打开到更大好让他有足够的空间移动。“继续下去。”他轻声鼓励。

John呼出带着热气的呼吸穿过柔软的棉布，他隔着内裤亲吻他，动作异常缓慢撩人，那顶部已经露出了湿濡的痕迹，他探出舌头轻柔地舔着里头顶出来的龟头。

Harold在枕头上挺直身体，手指抓着John短短的头发，引导他的头，好让自己能够看到他的动作，当John抓着他内裤的裤边想要把他脱下来的时候，Harold无声点头表示允许。John在床单上匍匐着，他的阴茎戳着Harold的大腿，轻柔的吻随着内裤脱下的痕迹落在大腿上，Harold低头，看着John脱掉自己的袜子，他的膝盖抵着床，眼神游移在Harold全身。

Harold端详着John的表情变成好奇的审视，John撅着嘴唇看着他臀部的伤疤，两个人视线撞在一起，他笑了起来。

“很让人失望吗？”

“没有。”John回答，慢慢地摇头，“你看上去似乎很舒服的样子。”他的手轻轻地圈住Harold的肚皮，“你舒服吗，教授？”

“很舒服，警探。”

John笑了起来，Harold也笑了，他脱掉自己自己的内裤，跪坐着，很快又贴了回来。John沉下身体，轻柔地掰开他的腿，Harold感觉到他的胸膛热烘烘的，看着他张开嘴吞入自己阴茎，

Harold只能抵着枕头，他不得不为这愉悦的感觉臣服，John舔开他的包皮，舌头扫弄着系带下敏感的神经。他把他整个吞进去，举措缓慢又紧致，吞到底时舌头和喉咙收紧着，牢牢裹着Harold的整个长度。

Harold的大腿蹭着John的阴茎，一只手爱抚着他弓起的背部上方，另外一只手紧紧勾着他的脖颈，他只能让自己在床单上紧绷贴牢，唯恐这种极致缓慢的甜蜜会让自己猝不及防的射出来。

John动了起来，手托着Harold的阴囊把玩，他缓慢的吐出又湿又热的阴茎，让柔软的嘴唇包住肿胀不已的前端龟头。把他紧紧搂着，舔着上头分泌出来的前液。

Harold的呼吸又沉重又急促，尽管John的手稳稳地抓着他的大腿，他依然情不自禁地挺动胯部，想要冲进他那温暖的口腔里，John含吮着他的阴茎，抵着Harold大腿，他的身体回应着他散发出来的一切信号，手轻柔抚摸着Harold，嘴唇牢牢地包裹住他，在Harold高潮的时候，抓紧了他的臀部把他摁在床上。

Harold往后仰倒在枕头里，手指激动地嵌入John的背脊，感觉到他大腿抵着自己的大腿颤抖着，感觉到John喘息时深层的震动因为含着自己的阴茎而发出模糊不清的呻吟，John也在毫无美感也毫不绅士的蹭动中射出来，他们俩都抛弃了一直以来的各种循规蹈矩的束缚，所有这些时间以来的恐惧和绝望，全在此时此刻爆发

John吐出Harold阴茎，握紧他的手，他沉下身体，轻轻地擦着他大腿上的痕迹。

“我不得不用夸张的说——”John躺回Harold身边舒展着四肢，听得他轻声地说，“这实在是不可思议，这就是我想要的，希望的一切。”

“那么感觉还不错？”

“比还不错还要好，John，舒服极了。”

John靠了过来，“那就这么躺一会。”他轻轻地说，把头靠在Harold的胸口。

\-- 

当他们最终想起来吃晚餐的时，东西都凉了，他们坐在床上用餐，随意地裹着凌乱的被单。

“你决定了吗？”John匆忙地吃完了土豆泥地问

“决定什么？”

“周末要不要留下来？”

“嗯。”Harold谨慎地回答。“我之前注意到你书架上有一本《鲁滨逊漂流记》，我想能够靠着重读一遍打发打发时间。”

“你就是不肯放松一下是不是？”John笑着回答。

“唔，我们总不能把时间全部花在床上，警探，我需要点什么来充塞我的空余时间。”

“我倒是有个主意。”John把塑料餐盒收起放在Harold那边的床头柜上，躺回床中央。“你还想再来一次吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

天花板上有轻微的浮起，可能是因为由于上漆的时候没干，或者是因为水泥板太潮湿而起泡，平时不太引人注意，只有在早晨的阳光下才看得到，早晨浅淡的阳光印上了卧室靠近窗户的墙面，驱散了室内的阴影。那些细小的浮点占据了大半边的卧室天花，从中央一直到墙面的接缝。

John翻了个身，手臂沉重地搁在Harold的身上，Harold等了一会儿发觉他没动，拉过被单盖上他的肩膀。他转过头继续看着他之前就发现的墙壁上裂缝，像是织物的纹理那样沿着油漆过的墙面交错分布着一直到墙角。

“尽管我们都决定在床上最好别想太多。”John靠着他的胸口轻轻地说，腿贴着Harold腿，看上去十分舒适的样子。“我还是想问，你睡得可好？”

“很好，嗯……我只是……”Harold的声音最后低了下去，把目光从天花板那收回来落在John的头发上，头发因为睡觉的关系，显得凌乱地靠在自己的胸口。他的手指轻柔的穿梭其中，摩挲着John温暖的头皮。“你呢？”

“嗯嗯，睡得非常好。”

Harold顺着他的发旋抚摸，享受着手指下柔软的皮肤，“你现在起来太早了，今天早上我来遛Bear就行了。”

“再等会儿也没关系，我之前已经把露台的门打开了，他能从玄关到露台自己溜达溜达。”

“未雨绸缪。”

“现在。”John的嘴唇抵着Harold的身躯，“我想去洗个澡，这样我还能回来和你耳鬓厮磨一会儿。”

Harold笑了笑，“那样对我们俩都不错。”

\--

事实上起床这件事情要比做起来困难得多，不过最终他们俩还是去洗澡了，John用的是客卧的卫生间，Harold用主卧的，他上了厕所，刷牙，当他把自己洗漱干净时看到自己在镜子里的样子，惊讶地愣了愣。因为他看上去浑身都弥漫着一股堕落淫糜的气息：厚颜无耻地半裸着还衣衫不整，回想到招致自己这副模样昨晚的那些细节，Harold脸热了起来，之后还是情不自禁地笑起来，关掉了热水器龙打开冷水洗脸。

John走出浴室回到房间，拉开遮光窗帘，早晨的阳光透过薄如蝉翼的纱幔落在他赤裸的身体上，好像降下一道金光。

“我们至少还有好几个小时，现在不过才9点。”John说着在Harold注视中爬回床上，他躺倒床上，抓过一旁的闹钟。“你周一要设几点的闹钟？”他问道，在凌乱地床铺上微笑地看着Harold也重新上来躺在他身边。

“六点，”Harold小心翼翼地躺回他的身边，看着John拨弄着数字键钮，视线落在他的脚上：那双修长优雅的脚，脚跟上长了点茧。他从脚踝顺着肌肉的曲线看到覆盖着的黑色的腿毛。John把闹钟放回床头柜的时候弯了一下腿，腿部的肌肉拉紧了，在早晨的阳光里简直熠熠生辉。他已经变软的阴囊和阴茎看上去顺从地匍匐在黑色的毛发中，他割过包皮，黑色的毛发从最浓密的地方延展，慢慢变得稀疏。Harold随着毛发看到他的胸口，小小的深色的乳头是最显眼的地方。上臂内侧要比外侧看上去肤色淡一点，体毛看上去也很柔软。他享受地让视线落在他宽厚的肩膀，顺着充满诱惑的身体轮廓，到脖颈间的凹陷，略带点灰白的后颈头发来到嘴唇。眼神爱抚着他坚毅的颧骨。John发觉了Harold在看自己，眼睛清澈明亮地回应着他的注视。

他们俩靠在一起，回想着他们的第一次尝试，本来擦着脖颈的嘴唇很快就又重合在一起了。

John附身去吻Harold，舌头勾勒着他的唇引导年长的男人在床上躺下，Harold的手搁在他的身上，缓慢的摊开手，掌心感受着温暖的皮肤。接下来的那些时间里他们都用来互相亲吻和爱抚，用嘴唇和手探索对方的身躯，黏黏糊糊的纠缠在一起，直到最终分开。

“我会忘了这一天之始有多棒的。”Harold轻轻喘息着把头靠在枕头上。

“我们还有的是时间。”John在清晨说话的声音依然低哑，手指漫不经心地玩弄着Harold的胸毛。

“我不年轻了，警探，但是关于我的底线在哪儿，坦白说吧，我也不知道我的‘油箱’里还有多少燃料，谁知道呢？”

“今天你有什么计划，教授？”

“大部分时间都会来用备课，还要洗个澡，我觉得我身上的味道不怎么好闻。”

（原文老板的话是:feel a bit ripe，ripe的含义是：烂熟的水果的味道，引申为不怎么好闻。下文特工回答的ripe的意思：时机成熟了，准备好了，可以采摘。个人认为这是一个双关。）

John轻笑了一声，鼻子蹭着他的脖颈。“的确是熟透了。”

“这样下去我们俩个人都干不了正事了。”Harold虚软无力地轻柔的吻中发出抗议。

John的额头抵上Harold的额头，过了一会儿发出一声重重的叹息，然后直起身来，“你应该起来了。”他低声说，抬手遮住Harold的眼睛。

“要是我赖着不起来呢？”

“你这是在故意撩拨我了，教授，起来吧。”

Harold为John这样的小脾气笑了出来，但是也听得出他语调里的警告的意味，乖乖地爬起来去冲澡。

当他半小时之后重新走进卧室的时候发觉John的浴袍挂在门背后，走进起居室，Bear空落落的狗垫告诉他John可能去了哪儿。Harold卷起长浴袍的袖子，走去厨房煮茶。

John和Bear大概是没走太远，Harold猜他们俩大概就是到街角溜一圈，没过多久就听到了他们回来的声音，John只是简单穿着黑色的运动长裤和昨天穿着的汗衫，没穿袜子裸足穿着鞋子，晨报被夹在他的胳膊下面，他走到Harold身后，双手从后头搂住他，插进Harold浴袍的晃着开口的袋里。

“早上好，Finch。”他很快在Harold略带潮气的头发上印上一个吻。“你来做早餐么？”

“可以。”Harol轻声说，把自己手里的马克杯放下，往后靠在John身上。“培根和鸡蛋，好吗？”

“听上去就很好吃。”John回答，轻柔地搂紧他，“有咖啡吗？”

“当然有，去把自己弄干净，其他的事情我来。”

“这就去。”John把放置放在Harold的茶杯旁边，又在他耳朵旁边落下一个吻才走。

中午的时候他们俩坐在厨房里，热腾腾的早餐，咖啡，茶和一叠报纸放在餐桌上。Bear趴在John的椅子下头。

“你是足球迷吗？”John把报纸翻到运动版时问。

“并不是很热衷，为什么这么问？”Harold边说边吃着一块培根，正在解着报纸上的字谜。

“这个礼拜世界杯有挺多精彩比赛。”

Harold从字谜游戏上抬起头，“我倒是不知道你还是个球迷”

John耸了耸肩，放下报纸。“NBA赛季结束了，所以要不就是这个，要不就是棒球。”

“你选了足球？”Harold不敢相信地问。

John拿起咖啡杯。“棒球的节奏对我来说有点太慢了。”

“嗯，”Harold放下笔，“我觉得你没有体会到棒球比赛真正的含义。”

“没有，真没有，我从来没有真心享受看那个。”

“我得帮你补一下课。”

“你打算带我去棒球场吗？”John靠着椅背喝咖啡看着Harold开始对棒球比赛出现了一种莫名的狂热。

“对，我带你去，你前几次晚上有说过什么？——你只是需要有人和你一起打发时光？这就是棒球比赛会那么有趣的关键。”

“你喜欢棒球。”

Harold轻蔑的撇撇嘴，“当然。”

“那么赛季开始的时候你会和我一起去看尼克斯队的比赛？”

“当然”

John笑了起来，“那好啊，这周我们去棒球场看看。你可以买票了。”

Harold点点头，“谢谢你。”

“不是，谢谢你才对。”John回答，把空杯子放回桌上叹了一口气。“我得走了。”

“哦，”Harold站了起来。“这么快？”

“都快两点了，我搭地铁去。”John回答。

“那是应该走了。”Harold把椅子放回原位。“我也应该换衣服了，把碟子放着吧。”他加了一句。

“这儿是不是有你需要的一切了？”John边说边走到门边。

“是的，我会好好的。”

“有什么事情就打我电话。”John套上自己的皮夹克，“假如你无聊也可以给我打电话。”

Harold笑了起来，“我确信会让自己过的很愉快的。”

他们俩在门边安静地站了对看一会儿，Harold看着John又笑了笑，手拍了拍John的手臂。“你自己小心，警探。”

“我会的，今晚回来的时候我会试着不要吵醒你。”

“叫醒我吧，好让我知道你平安回来了。”Harold抬头，John附身来给他一个轻柔的吻。“走吧，”Harold说，往旁边退开一点。“别迟到。”

John笑着点头，开门走了。

\--

Harold脱掉John那大上一号的柔软浴袍把它放到洗衣篮里，Whistler教授的衣服与之相比较显得束手束脚的不太舒服了。他重新坐回餐桌边上开始着手做自己的事情，编写教学大纲和教学计划。下午很快过去了，傍晚来临，Harold手头上枯燥无味的简单数学内容告一段落，Bear本来在大部分时间都在他脚边打着瞌睡，现在也站起来发出了抱怨的低声呜咽。

“好的，好的，乖孩子。”Harold揉了揉Bear的头。

没过多久他们俩就出门了，Harold让Bear带着他走在人行道上，最后走到了他自己公寓。

他本来只想过来看一下自己的信件，但是三天都没有进行过自己的秘密调查了，这个念头冒了出来，所以他打开门进了自己的公寓，房间依然是安全的。Harold解开Bear的皮绳，放任Bear跑进门，他走向自己的橱柜，打开门拿出笔记本。坐在自己老旧的靠椅上，打开系统，设定虚拟中转代理之后小心谨慎地进入了地下网络收集信息。

在撇开那些司空见惯又没什么意义的匿名消息之后，Harold并没有发现什么值得注意的。正当他打算关掉电脑时，一个标题突然吸引了他的注意。

他们造出来了，就在这儿。

Harold点开链接，心一沉。整篇文章详细叙述了11页，在翻过一页又一页之后，是这样开始的：我们的政府正在监视我们，我知道，他们正在试图杀了我以掩盖真相。政府有一套机器，大规模非法监视着所有信息。NSA已经注意到了它的存在，并在积极地想办法防范机器，听上去是不是很熟悉？假如我告诉你北极光项目只不过是期中的冰山一角，只不过就是一个已经被牺牲了的小小代价呢？

Harold看了一眼房门，仔细地检查了两遍门锁是否挂好，沉重的叹了一口气之后他又回到了网页内容上，写这篇文章的作者陈述了大量政府的工作内容。他的故事带着很多细节，看上去和Harold所经历过的一切十分相似：篡改后门获取情报，被政府人员暗杀，以及同那个声称自己造了Machine的人有过一次秘密的会面。

Harold把电脑放下来，像Henry Peck那样的人不会满足于没有回答的疑问，无论这会把他引向多危险的境地。

（Henry Peck：S1E22里的号码，伪装成财政分析师在安全局大厦工作的情报分析师，同Harold有过一次面谈，Harold曾经对他说过是自己造了Machine。）

当他关掉电脑的时候已经午夜了，Peck在文章中放出了好几条其他的网页链接，Harold一个个都点开了。那些看上去毫不相关的企业并购案，恐怖的监狱暴动，以及好几桩Peck声称的同国际秘密行动相关死亡案件，如今有组织有预谋地被高智能人工系统删除了档案。

是Samaritan。

Harold低下头，他不得不为Peck杰出的分析能力喝彩，尽管现实要比他所说的还要残酷许多。这份线上的宣告只不过是一个开始，假如他无法准备好，会走入现实生活中调查材料。Harold想起了他们最后一次会面，他曾经迫使Peck放下调查的节奏但是无法真正的阻止他继续追查下去，这种认知就像一种无法遏制的传染病，如果Decima的特工追踪他，哦，他们当然会这么做，毫无疑问会让他招致杀机。Henry Peck会成为那些因Machine而死的祭品中的一个。

Harold慢慢地靠向躺椅。他真的累了，然而尽管他自己的床就近在咫尺，却依然想要回到John的公寓里头去。

“Bear,过来。”他边喊边收拾着皮绳，“太晚了，我们要回家了，乖孩子。”

\--

当Harold听到John回来的时候，床头的钟已经指向了2：47了，听到John走去在厨房里，听到冰箱开开关关，啤酒瓶盖打开“噗”的一声，过了一会儿厨房的灯关了，John的影子晃过卧室走向客卫。

3：14分的时候John终于爬到了床上，他在宽大的床上放松地躺下，睡到Harold的身边。3：42的时候，John的呼吸声轻轻地溢了出来，他睡着了。

在黑暗的房间里，也没戴眼镜，Harold也不会执着于看着天花板上的斑斑点点或者是墙壁上的裂纹。他深切的知道自己在哪儿，在虚拟和现实中他给自己假象了两条生活，而如今他的思绪正在这两个定点里来回摇摆。


	12. Chapter 12

Harold睡了几个小时就醒了过来，John大张着四肢紧紧搂着他，呼吸声听上去是睡熟了。于是他小心翼翼地从John的怀抱和温暖的床铺中挪出来，蹑手蹑脚地赤着脚穿过房间，拿好自己的衣服跑去客卧的卫生间洗澡，避免吵醒他那熟睡的伴侣。很快Harold就换好了衣服，带着Bear出门了。

地下网络那篇涉及调查的系列报道的服务器注册在西雅图，Harold先到报摊去买了一份报纸，然后带着Bear取道一条较长的遛狗的路程，让Bear有点时间来处理它早上的“必须流程”，再去了第二个地方，他的公寓。他用微波炉热茶，拿出了自己的笔记本。

昨晚他已经粗略浏览过了整篇文章以及回帖，这一次他更进了一下，跟帖一夜之间已经盖到了15页那么多。文章论述并作证声称监控已经上升到了国家层面：由美国政府管控用来应对所有的美国公民。这些理论和线索全部指向于美国特别检察官办公室，而不是总统办公室。Peck有理有据地认为，如果美国人民举行抗议，那么白宫就不能以推诿的姿态来否认这些事情的存在。在Peck来看，这是大势所趋，是不可避免的结果。

Harold坐在厨房的硬塑料椅子上，摘掉眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，茶早就已经凉了。

他花了点时间试着不去理会这场令人心烦的议论，然后开了一个新窗口，注意力高度集中，双手闲适地跳跃在键盘上，给自己输入了一连串的代码命令，没多少时间他就给自己虚构出了一个身份背景有迹可考的Charles Waltersd，36岁，职业博客写手，居住在华盛顿的Mercer岛，单身，无孩，没有任何亲属。

Peck现在还活着，在西雅图之外的地方，大概是栖息在Harold若干年前曾经提供给他的那个假身份之下，那个名字很可能曾经被Samaritan搜索过，也可能是这个把Harold Finch牵扯出来。

又或者，Samaritan很可能就这么布下陷阱追踪他，就好像他们“抹杀”Peck一样。

Harold抿了抿嘴，对于Greer来说，根本不可能无视“那个造了他的人”这样充满诱惑力的细节词汇。

要在地下网络和Peck接上头是完全不可能的了，当然直接飞去华盛顿也不可行。Harold试着翻查注册登记过的记者Vander elden rock，要不要试着用预付费的一次性电话打过去做个提醒？他有一整天都可以用John的车，而且在华盛顿，Samaritan的耳目也并没有纽约那么众多，打电话过去也并非是一件难以做到的事情。

如今，Peck又因为Machine命悬一线，然而Harold怀疑无论怎么做恐怕都不能让这个男人放弃自己的调查。

也许他应该……应该和John说说。

John可能会……

John可能会搭上飞去Mercer岛的第一班飞机。

Harold仔细想了一遍，打开手里的西雅图报纸寻找Elder brock最新的专栏文章：一篇关于未来民主权利的推测评论，结尾显然是用的Peck的言论——影射公民会举行大规模的反抗活动。

Eldenbrock和Peck，他们两个人十分相似，对于自己的措辞而可能引起的注意毫无所觉，世界已经全然不同，他们正处于如履薄冰的环境之下，Harold已经接受了这个世界赋予他的新角色了。

老大哥正在看着你呢。

他看了一眼自己的手表，John应该还在睡觉，Harold现在还想不出任何办法，他关上了笔记本电脑离开，把报纸揉成一团在回家的路上扔掉。

John的四角睡裤松松垮垮的落在臀部，11点钟才从房间里拖拖拉拉地爬起来。Harold拿着皮质封面的《鲁宾逊漂流记》，带着欣赏的眼神看着John小心翼翼地跨过Bear的狗垫，绕过咖啡桌来坐在他的身边。

“早上好，警探，昨天睡得可好？”

“很好。”John回答，他抬手搁在沙发上转向Harold。“昨天回来的时候我试着不要搞出大动静，弄醒你了吗？”他抵着Harold扣着的领口上方裸着的皮肤轻轻吐气。

“没有，完全没有。”

“但我上床的时候你还醒着。”John仔细认真地拨弄着衬衫的纽扣洞。

Harold靠着坐垫转过身好把自己的手从John靠过来的身体压迫中抽出来，抚上他的背脊。“什么事都瞒不过你是不是？”

“其实也不用太多刑侦手段就能知道。”John附下头在Harold的白色汗衫下落下一连串的亲吻，每一吻都伴随着又一颗纽扣脱开。“我进房间的时候觉得有点太安静了。”

Harold的手指揉着John发际的V型发尾，“你是在暗示我打呼？”

“这已经不是暗示了。”John的声音因为压在Harold的腹部而听上去含混不清，他的手正忙着把Harold的衬衫从裤子里拽出来。

“我从没听过有人抱怨这个。”

John停了一会儿，手从Harold的背滑下来，躺上沙发把头搁在Harold的大腿上。“我并不是在抱怨。”他轻轻地说。

“你从不抱怨的。”Harold轻轻地说，手从后脖颈到头皮地摩挲着，另外一只手放在John的跨步，“轮班怎么样？”

“唔……”John在Harold抚慰下舒服地呻吟一声。“忙得不得了，什么都不知道就胡乱忙活累得多了。”他抱怨道。

这令人沮丧的真相如今已经让人倍感麻木了，Harold知道拯救号码的行为对John来说意味着什么，他比谁都深切的意识到，他们曾经拥有过那么一个目标，并被多种多样的理由推着前行。对于John来说，Machine更是意味着一种救赎。很长一段时间以来，Harold也一直坚信这是持之以恒的动机，然而现在，他有了一个更明确的愿景。他的手指抚摸着John的脖颈，揉着肩膀，轻柔使掌下紧绷的肌肉放松。他如今已经有了更明确的目标，去拯救那些他真心实意地想要关心的人。

“你备完课了？”John过了一会儿问。

“备完了。”Harold的拇指顺着John的脊椎摁压，“我本来打算把剩下来的时间用来随便看点什么，但可能还要洗一大堆衣服来着。接下来的时间还算过的充实吧。”

John笑着看他，“你最后一次洗衣服是什么时候来着，Finch？”

“叫我Whistler教授，”Harold很快的纠正他，“并且，我相信洗衣服并不是有多难，警探，假如我不知道怎么做，会先看看说明书的。”

“那你可能一整天都要读说明书了。”

“真是小看我。吃早餐吗？”

“好呀。”John坐了起来，撑着头带着微笑看着Harold，“你煮吗？”

Harold挑起眉毛，“我开始觉得你之前是假借给我做饭的由头来引诱我住下了，警探，要知道我已经连续三天给你做早餐了。”

“我能做饭，但昨晚你似乎还坚定地要给自己付账来着。”John说着手指挑逗地探入Harold的汗衫里头，“想要什么你得自己挣啊，如果现在你愿意回床上去的话，相信我也会十分乐意给你做饭的。”

“昨天你上班迟到了吗？”Harold问道，指尖缓慢地绕着John平角裤的松紧带。

“昨天我还早到了会儿。”

“那么明天你做饭。”Harold轻轻地说，手指探入裤子的缝隙里。

John从Harold身边站起来，轻轻地挪开Harold的手，“听上去还满公平的。”他离开沙发等着Harold站起来，同他一起回卧室里去继续刚才未完的事情。

 

◦ ◦ ◦

 

Harold送别John去工作，给了他一个告别吻，听到电梯门关上的声音之后就锁上了房门。他一整天都在忙着把那份8页的行政报告填满，这种枯燥乏味的工作让他整个人都浑浑噩噩毫无意识，他把他上课要的东西准备好，为第二天整理了自己的公文包，放在柜子上。

洗衣服——自然不在话下，顺利的很，然后吃了一顿简单的午餐，洗碗，把下午满出来的垃圾整理之后拿出去丢掉。等到Harold终于忙活完毕伸展了个懒腰坐在沙发上继续他的Caruso和星期五之间的平息叛乱的冒险时，黄昏的橘黄光照已经挪到了法式窗户上挂着的窗帘了。

最终是Bear把他从故事里叫了出来，它从自己的狗垫里站了起来，走过来把头搁在Harold的膝盖上。

“哦！”Harold低声的喊道，他抬头看到炉子上的时钟发觉时间流逝得飞快。“我很抱歉，孩子。”他把自己袋泡茶的标签夹到书页里做个记号，然后把书放在一旁。“我能补偿你一下吗？”

Bear用鼻子顶顶Harold的手，跑到门边坐好。很快Harold和Bear出去了，天还不算太晚，温度也很适宜。他们俩试着走了一条新的遛狗路线，顺着6个街口走去公园，再穿过24小时营业的药店，最后路过自己的公寓，绕着大厦走了一圈再回到John的公寓。

8点敲过他们就回了家，Harold再次锁了门把Bear解绳子放开，感觉到漫长散步过后久违的身体的抗议。

他给自己倒了杯酒，在John的浴室里享受了很长时间的热泡澡，浴缸是复古风格的，有着爪形的弓足支脚和附在浴缸上的喷淋头，典型的享乐设计。他放满了水，脱掉衣服坐进去，小心翼翼地让冒着热气的水漫上来，把头靠在浴缸边上折起来当垫子的毛巾上。

Harold最后想到其实同John讨论Peck的事情也没有多大的意义，他们还能指望从干涉这件事情里得到什么呢？就像他和John那样，Peck曾经被给予过一个机会，去开始一个全然不同的人生，然而他自己白白放弃了。即使他们曾经警告过他，而现在，没有了Machine的资源，他们铁定会在这次对抗中惨败，他们都会死的，死的毫无意义。

Harold滑入热水里，让水淹没自己整个躯体。最符合逻辑的行为就是远离Peck这样的危险源头。

整个公寓在午夜时分时分安静，闹钟响起来的时候Harold就下了床，穿着John的睡袍到厨房里给自己倒杯水喝。

同昨天差不多，2点半左右他听到John拿钥匙开门的声音。

“现在是不是已经过了你睡觉的时间了，Harold.”John问道，把门关上。

“或者，你可以说我起早了。”Harold从书里抬起头说，午夜新闻正在电视机上柔和的播放着。“我假设，”他把书放在一边，“如果我们要习惯这样的生活，我更乐意每天都能和你多待那么1-2个小时。”

John低下头，用脱衣服来掩饰自己嘴角的笑意。“所以这和我明天打算做饭没多大关系？”他调侃地说道，解下自己的配枪。

“我没这么说。”

“那么你是打算一直按照这样的作息休息？”John走去厨房，从冰箱里拿出一罐冰啤酒，坐到Harold身边的沙发上。

“同我以前的作息比起来也没差多少的。”

“是不是要比你趴在书桌前睡着要舒服一点？”John轻声问道。

“的确是舒服点。”

 

◦ ◦ ◦

 

这就是他们的日常了：Harold会设定好闹钟，John则把自己就寝的时间往后推一会儿。他们同步的生活，在休息的时候共同享受着早餐或者晚餐，共同度过周末，就这么过了这个月。

Harold发觉John是个十分细致的“管家”，他十分热衷于吸尘，仔细地打扫Bear的狗垫以及周围。他不喜欢碗碟堆在水槽里，也不喜欢床铺一直保持着凌乱的样子，总是把抽屉整理得干干净净一丝不苟，浴室的瓷砖闪闪发亮。

一旦打扫干净公寓，John会开始清理自己的武器库。

Harold则通常在厨房里，埋首于他的学术教学中，从打开的房门里能够感觉到John坐在客厅，小心翼翼地拆卸着他的那些“收集品”。当他把部件上油，清理再有条不紊地组装起来的时候，通常都显得十分放松。

假如他们俩都休息，John做饭，他们外出看电影两次，还有一次去了街角的那个小小的爵士乐俱乐部。有一个周末他们俩争辩家里的那个浴缸是否能同时容得下它们俩个人而打了赌，最后的结果是，当然容得下。

然后周一的早晨到来，他们又回到了那种同步生活的节奏里，早晨的遛狗，以及共进晚餐。


	13. Chapter 13

Harold这个礼拜的最后几天基本上都是在自己的办公室度过的，他从窗口望出去能够看到汽车不停地念摁着喇叭，试图打破学生们自发自叠起来的油罐。如果还有别的什么事情的话就是每周配送来的食物相较于考试的考卷叠在他的书桌上让他总是分心。这枯燥无聊的高数作业以及他不得不尽职尽责地批改作业，头都因此而抽痛起来。

教学。Harold渐渐发现，实在是无聊透顶。不仅因为作业，还有学生们在之前的课堂上的表现都让人沮丧。他不得不花费数个小时集中注意力在墙上那古怪的裂纹以及卧室天花板上发泡鼓起的小斑点上认真思索着作为Whistler教授的未来到底该如何。他把写不出墨水的红笔拍在桌子上，摇着头继续聚精会神于面前的期末考试卷子

门口突然传来轻轻的叩击声，John走了进来。“还在忙？”

“我要在周五的课前改完这些作业。”Harold边回答边放下笔指了指旁边那两大沓。“想来帮忙吗？”

John关上门，走过小小的房间坐在红色的沙发座椅上，“不了，谢谢，教授，你吃过午饭了吗？”

Harold靠上椅背把眼镜摘掉，揉了揉，“我总是更欢迎喝一杯茶的邀请。”

“这我可以帮忙，你今天还要在这儿待多久？”

“大概一个……或者两个多小时？你不需要在休息的时候把大好时间白白浪费在这儿，Bear上哪儿去了？”

“在家里，我真是希望这个下午就这么把你拐走。”

“哈，我可能是严重低估了批改作业需要的时间。”Harold说，看向考试卷子嘴角塌了下来。

John让自己陷入沙发里，“一杯煎绿茶，还有什么想要的吗？”

Harold坐直身体举起笔，“这就可以了，谢谢你。”

在Harold是辨认学生写的一团乱的多项式时，听到又传来了开门的声音。“我想门口没设警戒线。”他回答，头低着匆匆在纸上写一行字。

“是我。”回答的声音来自于一位女性。

Harold猛然抬起头，闻到一阵花香味调制的香水，来访者正转身关上门。

“我很高兴终于找到你了。”她边说边走过空椅子靠在Harold的桌子上，“我觉得我这次期末考试没有发挥好。”

“是没有，而且上个礼拜都没来上课。”

“我知道。”她回答，轻轻地把自己的金色长发拨到另外一边的肩膀上，“我发誓在此之后我会更认真上课的。”

她把Harold手里的记事本拿开放到一边，坐上桌子面对他，使得Harold略微睁大了一点。“但是我真的真的很想过这门课，我敢肯定我们能够好好的沟通下做笔交易的，教授。”她以愉快的语调说道，一点一点地用粉色蔻丹的手撩起自己的裙子。

“这真的是十分不恰当！”Harold边说边赶紧退开自己的椅子。

她反而更靠近桌子了，开得很低的女士衬衫领口大敞着，“这事情天知地知，你知我知。”

正在此时，门口传来了突兀的敲门声，突然有人打开了门。Harold从大面积裸露的奶油色的皮肤上望过去，看到John站在走廊上，带着疑问的表情歪着脑袋看着他们。

“我打扰到你们了吗？”他问，抬了抬手里的饮料，绕过桌子走了过来，停在Harold面前，把饮料放下。“我能等会儿过来。”John的声音很低，眼神从Harold转到那位年轻的姑娘身上。

“你没打扰。”Harold对着John的后脑勺说道。“Weatherly小姐只是路过，顺便和我探讨一下她的绩点，我正打算建议下次再选这门课的时候，最好给自己找个家教。”

“十分中肯的建议。”John低声说，依然看着肆无忌惮挑衅者的Weatherly小姐。“搞得她好像第二次就能过了一样。”

“我相信我们的谈话已经结束了，Weatherly小姐。”Harold边说边把眼睛转向门口示意了一下。

“随便吧。”她坦然地转头迎向John的瞩目，滑下桌子抚平裙子，“反正是你的损失。”她耸耸肩。

他们两人看着她轻快地走出办公室，John关上门回到Harold身边，嘴角挂着一抹笑容。“意外收获不错么。”

“说真的，John。”Harold抓着自己的茶。

“你应该给自己制定一些准则，教授”

“我敢肯定很快谣言就要四起了，关于Whistler教授有个咄咄逼人不是很友好的男朋友。”

John的眉毛挑了起来，笑容绽放得刺眼。“是凶神恶煞般的男朋友。”

Harold清了清喉咙轻啜了一口茶，“我应该工作了。”他温温软软地说。

John的手轻轻地摩挲一下Harold的手，然后拿起了自己的咖啡，他随便从书架上挑了本书坐在沙发上等Harold忙完。

两个小时过去了，John瘫在沙发上睡着了，书本大开在他的胸口上。Harold把批改完的作业放成一堆，他瞄了眼时间，应该是可以下班了。他叫醒John，两个人锁了门穿过校园去拿车。

“我们可以在电影院上看希区柯克，最近是关于他的纪念庆祝。”John转过弯的时候建议到。

“你讨厌希区柯克的。”

“但我喜欢暗暗的电影院。”

“总有一天你会害的我们俩被关起来的。”

“首先他们得先抓到我们。”

\--

他们吃了午晚餐来替代看夜场电影，之后John打算走回家，Harold会自己的住所取信。

“你未来总有那么一天会邀请我上去的。”John慢吞吞地说，靠着栏杆看着Harold走入大楼里。

“未来总有那么一天。”Harold重复道，转身回到人行道上站在John的身边。“实际上这一天指日可待。”

“不怕我会发现你所有的秘密？”

“你以为我还能留有多少秘密?”

John笑了起来，“你真希望我回答这个问题吗？”

“不错的回答。”他们顺着人行道沿着酒铺走到街道镜头。“大超联赛明天开始，如果你下午有时间的话，他们就在球类公园举行比赛。”

“啊哈，我总算知道你最喜欢的球队能够帮我圈出你——”

酒铺外头的电话突然响了起来。

Harold一下子收紧了John的手臂。

电话铃声越响，Harold就抓得越紧。

“Harold……”John的声音低得让人觉得危险，把Harold的手使劲儿掰开。

Harold张大嘴巴看着John走向电话，在靠近电话亭的时候一个年轻人突然跑过来拦截住了这个电话，但是John依然往前走，从他手里把电话抢了过来。

Harold停在原地，屏住呼吸。

过了一会儿John把话筒放回原位。他转过身看着Harold，把头贴着电话。。

“John?”

John慢慢地走回Harold身边，脸上因为上头的斑斑勃勃的电线落下纵横的阴影。Harold直直地望向John的眼睛，伫立不动。

 

“什么都没有。”John最终说。

“拨错的电话？”

“你这么觉得么，Finch？”John转过身手掌托着Harold的手肘，拉着他们俩转过街角往公寓走去。“我们走吧。”他边走边扶着Harold的背，强有力地把他扶上大厦前的台阶。

“很明显这些都能等到我们……”

John引着Harold穿过大堂走向电梯。

“没有任何信息。”Harold说，调整着肩膀。“如果Machine能够找到你，我不得不假设他会告诉你些什么。”

电梯门打开，John压着Harold走进轿厢。“如果他没能说什么呢，Finch？”他轻声说道，电梯门关闭把他们俩带上4楼。“Whistler教授？Riley警探？你的机器就和我们一样会暴露。”

Harold在走廊中央停下，“我们能不能进去说！”

John也停了下来。他慢慢地松下了紧握着Harold的拳头，点点头。

Harold回应了一个点头朝着公寓门走，他们沉着冷静地打开门，走了进去。John在沉默中走过Harold身边，把他的手机拆开电池卸在餐厅的桌上。Harold跟着他，把自己的电话卸了电池板放在他的手机旁边转身面对他。

“你在期待什么，John？你期待你拿起电话得到一个新号码吗？”Harold的声音忍不住扬高了起来。

“你知道我在期待什么，Finch。”John的声音平淡到冷酷。

“我以为我们已经达成共识了，我们必须要活下去。”

“我以为我们达成共识，直到我们准备好迎接你的Machine重新来找我们。那可能就是一个启示。”John绕着桌子踱步，他坚硬的影子和紧绷的肩膀突然垮了下来。“但是你却试图阻止我。”

“我总是试图阻止你害死你自己，John，每一次。”Harold的声音已经大到了不能再大的地步，“我们没有武装到能和Samaritan旗鼓相当的地步，我们会死的。”

John往前走了一步。“我们总会死的，Finch，这是我们一开始就已经做好的决定。”

“但是机器现在已经不能再保护我们了，John，只有这些掩护，这些掩护是让我们活下去的关键。”

“让我们活下去直到你的Machine准备好，假如它现在是准备好了呢？”

“那我退出，John，我当初造它是为了拯救生命，然而你有没有想过他造成了多少生命遭遇危险？我可以数给你听：Nathan Ingram， Grace Hendricks，Joss Carter警探…”

“那么又有多少生命因它而获救呢，Finch?你有没有把这一点放到你的算法里去？”

“我不确定到目前为止这场交易到底算不算得上是公平。”Harold靠上椅背支撑着自己。“警察，记者……无辜的市民，John，你知道有多少人在邮局大爆炸中死亡吗？ 一共137个人，码头爆炸呢？397个人伤亡。”

“我们救不了所有人，但是在你的机器帮助下我们依然可以比原本救得人多许多。”John在Harold面前站定。

“我们能挑选所救的人么？我几乎让Grace流亡去了意大利，把她在这个城市里所熟知的一切连根拔起，一点不留，我甚至不知道现在Shaw在哪里，关于你？Machine有没有让你藏匿在纽约警察局里给你带来任何助力？如果要我选择，我只选择救你。”

John转过头，“我们不能……随心所欲的选择。”

“但是我已经选了，John。”Harold从口袋里拿出钥匙，同John的钥匙放在一起。“为了救Grace我能把自己交给Greer，我也会为你做同样的事情，甚至更多。这就是为什么我不能再重回拯救号码的日子了，我造了一个机器，为了拯救所有人，但是要是让我来选，我选择你，选择Shaw，选择Root，选择Fusco警探，这么说有点马后炮了，但我一直都选择保住你的性命。”Harold把钥匙放在桌上，推开椅子。

“别这样，Finch。”

“我已经决定了。”Harold垂下头，转身到房间里收拾自己的东西，几分钟之后他走了出来，手里拿着皮箱和一个小包，里头是他的换洗衣服。他走到起居室里，发觉John就在他离开去卧室时的原地傻站着。

“Bear，过来。”Harold轻柔地说。

John没有试着阻止他们俩离开，而Harold一次都没有回头。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

Harold在早晨设定好的闹钟响之前大概一个小时就醒了，没戴眼镜的他看着卧室的天花板，上头朦朦胧胧模模糊糊地看起来铺散着杂乱无章的裂纹和斑驳剥裂的油漆痕迹。这一切都毫无意义，无论是墙上裂缝，剥落漆痕，John下班回家，还是躺在这儿的Harold。

他的头沉重地埋在枕头里，Harold抬起左臂搂住一旁的Bear，右手在凹凸不平地床头柜表面摸索着，把尖锐的闹钟摁掉。

Bear抬起头，耳朵转了转，把长吻又重新搁回Harold的胸口上，喷了一口气，像叹息。

“我也想叹气，乖孩子。”Harold的手指轻柔地梳着Bear柔软的毛喃喃自语道。

他的世界又重新缩小会到了他那所简陋的小小公寓，所熟悉又无聊校园工作，以及基于此的两点一线的规律行程中。今天宣告了夏季假期的结束，又要重新开始上课了。

蓝色条纹的西装和暗色的纹路，很好。

尽管现在才早上7点10分，他和Bear已经出门了，他们走过漫长的街道去搭地铁，这个时候John应该把自己脱到只剩睡衣，躺在那张铺着柔软棉质床单的大床上睡着了吧。

校园，第一天上课，同夏季倒是不怎么一样了，学生和职员们在走道上摩肩接踵，全副武装的守卫们护卫者秩序，催促着人群们不要停下来一直往前，Harold不得不蹒跚地随着人流往前走。

他走到了自己的办公室先把Bear的狗绳取下来，再穿过校园去行政楼交自己的周报，最后排队在咖啡吧前面给自己买一杯冒着热气的苦味绿茶，一块牛排，以及一份加鸡蛋的玉米煎饼，好在他为本学期第一节课备课的时候同Bear一起分享。拎着当做造反的餐袋，他穿过庭院往自己的办公室走。

这就是他的“新日常生活了”，在和John争辩带着Bear离开之后，他却并没有重新来找他。而Harold也早早调整了自己的心态，下定决心要远离街角那座宽敞明亮的公寓，远离那些异常舒服柔软的床单，以及远离躺在上头熟睡的John。

这大概就是，终局，带着所有的无所作为。但是至少John是安全的。无论他们在哪里，Shaw小姐，Grove女士，还有她集结的那些年轻的黑客们，至少都性命无虞。

Harold当然显而易见的，不可能说Henry Peck也是安全的，帖子发出之后的第三天就消失得无影你无踪了。试着转到Peck的博客上，却显示除了403页面错误的提示，而当Harold通过他在西雅图的代理第二天试着点开Eldenbrock的文档时，却只发觉了一篇《最适合情侣的10大度假胜地》的文章。

Smaritan一定是在那名记者和Pekc之间发现了某种联系。Samaritan……如果能彻底仔细地排查的话一定能从Peck这里找到他同Harold Finch的交集。然后从Finch，一直挖出Whistler的信息，从Whilster身上的线索链接到Riley警探，轻而易举地像是一场孩子都会演的戏。

“Whistler教授？”

Harold突如其来的停了下来，走廊尽头的信件箱前站着一个光头男人。

“什么事？”

他的手里捏着一堆纸张，男人时不时地看着自己的腕表“你有点忙不过来了，是不是？”

Harold感到自己如芒刺在背，汗毛都竖起来了。“我能帮你什么？”

“我是Norman Kraus，系主任，显然我们的计算机排课出现了点问题。”

“哦？”Harold谨慎地回了一句。

这个爱管闲事的男人把文书交给Harold，“高频计量决策中道德考量，”他轻蔑地地说，“周一，周三，以及周五，上午11点的课。”

“今天？”Harold把他的造反以及茶换了个手以拿过那些课程以及教学大纲，“但是我还没……”

“这不是问题，对吧，教授？我假设基于你……在该领域里获得资深证书来看，一个小时的入门级课程应该不是什么大问题吧？”

Harold吸了一口气，强迫自己露出一个微笑。“当然不是。”

“我不得不坦诚地说，教授，至今我依然不知道为什么我们的行政管理人员会否决我们自己推荐的候选人而选择你来担任这份工作。”Kraus假惺惺地笑了笑。“但是欢迎你加入我们的团队，我知道你在暑期的时候还担任了高数补习班的工作是吧。”

“是的，”Harold回答，松下了紧绷的肩膀。他快速地浏览了一下手里陌生的教学大纲。

“当然，男很不错，我并不知道继续教育学院是怎么运作的，显然现在我们要求更高的教学评估标准。”

Harold假意地笑了笑，意识到他的隐藏身份所带来的这些深远影响绝对不可能被这么一个微笑给搪塞过去。“我明白的。”

“很好，我并不是给你下马威来着，我能从之后的事情里慢慢观察你的表现到底如何。”

Harold持续着嘴角那抹装出来的笑容，直到Kraus离开。还真的是电脑出的乱子。

回到自己的办公室，Harold把所有的玉米煎饼全都喂了Bear，他得匆匆忙忙地为新课程备课。他登陆了院系网站，打印出选课学生名单，在几下点击之后他把教学排课表也打印了出来，当他把鼠标移上想要关掉页面的时候，箭头突然转换成了样子，像是这里还有一个可以跳转的超链接，Harold点了进去。

 

辅助阅读书目

Drew, S.F  
Flint, M.E.  
Rhodes, I.K.*

 

Harold摁下Ctrl+W，关掉了所有的显示页面。

 

早上的课程进行的很顺利，他和Bear在办公室里吃了顿仓促的午餐，11点27的时候他的时间安排又突然好似来了一个急转弯，还有一场学术聚会要参加，日历提醒突然跳出了一个熟悉的地址：Sullivan大街1182号，靠近大学的一个社区中心。Harold把这条提醒给删掉了。然而，当手机再响起来的时候，他却无法坐视不理。

你还好吗？你还安全吗？我们能够好好谈谈吗？“Riley警探？”

“30分钟之后在公园碰头。”

不，不，不！“我在工作。”

电话那头有一声几不可察的停顿，“带上Bear。”

半个钟头后，这一天的安排显然是突然到让人措手不及，John确认了Harold早已知悉的事实，Machine已经准备好了，并且试图联系了他们。由于Harold始终不肯接受信息，Machine不得已只能绕开了他，直接联系了John。

John和Sameen

紧接而来的第二天，似乎是为了增加重要程度，Machine派出了Groves女士。

每一条他所珍视的生命。

这些事情中到底有多少是Groves女士计划的，有多少是Machine自己计划的，他独自一人坐在办公室里，看着电话发呆，扪心自问自己到底对Groves有多少知根知底的把握，其实他更倾向于是Machine在他们每个人背后发声。然而无论如何，Harold都意识到自己在这场角逐中的角色。

他打了记忆中的那个号码。

“Fusco警探！我想你是不是愿意帮我一个小忙？”比起电话那头立即就传来了热情洋溢的招呼声Harold只是略微弯了弯嘴角。“我也很高兴能和你再次联系，听着，你还知道现在哪里能让我找到我们共同的朋友吗?”

Ali Hasson的店。John带着Fsuco警探还有Shaw小姐正在忙着号码的事情。

每一条生命都重要万分，但是总有一些的重要程度要比其他人更甚。

Harold想着自己也许应该叫一步出租车Bronx，如果他能帮忙救下那些人的话，是不是就会换成其他人被牺牲？

◦ ◦ ◦

 

“我问你要过电话。”John Reese说，抚上Harold的腰。“但是你没给我你的新号码。”

“手头在忙着新的任务么，警探？”Bear刚刚已经站到John身边去了，拽紧了Harold手里的狗绳。显然他们两个人都无可避免的需要说些什么。

“我升职了。”

“哦？”

“所以，你能和我一起庆祝一下？”

Harold垂下头，递过Bear的缰绳。

“只是吃一顿晚饭就行了。”John很快地接上一句。

“你到底在干什么，John？”

“在邀请你和我共进晚餐。”

“我不能再这么下去。”

“你不需要保护我，Finch，在我接受这份工作的最初就已经知道了危险无处不在，还记得吗？”

“但是如今这份工作已经无法进行下去了，John，这会害得你没命的。”

“就好像Ingram那样？”

“是的！”

John垂下了眼睛，“我不是他，Finch,我也不是Grace，总有一天我会因为某些无可避免的灾祸大难临头，但那一切都是源于我自己的决定，坦坦荡荡。”

“我不能再请你这么做下去了。”

“你不需要请我。”

“假如什么时候我连你也失去了呢？”

“如果你再这样随便离开，我们等于失去彼此了*，那还有什么区别？”

“区别是你可以活着。”

“我现在就好好活着呢，Finch，我们都好好活着，而且我饿了，所以，要一起吃晚餐吗？” 

 

*Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *那个超级链接的课外辅导目录。首字母是DFR ,我猜想大概是Machinie给Harold的DFR缩写：比如Dial For Ready（是我自己的猜想，或者Ｄial for Reese?，但是Dial可以直接加人名啊，应该是及物动词才对，那么F又是啥意思呢？头疼，就懒得想了。原谅我）
> 
>  
> 
> *感谢你们对我水平一般的翻译的容忍，谢谢


End file.
